Entrapped
by Na'Janay
Summary: AU!B/V Entrapped- to bring unawares into difficulty or danger. M for mild to semi-strong language, maybe a lemon sometime in the future, and violence.
1. Entrapped On Hate

_Entrapped_

Some place on Earth a long road ends and a woman with long blue hair stands looking out to a place that used to belong to her. To have something taken from her and then see it has reduced into piles ruble made fire pump through her veins.

"I didn't even know you were on the ship. How long did you think it was going to take for me to notice?"

"Well you tell me Idiot."

"Your people were under advance dirt roads and cement dried on top of it. You all gave each other too much credit."

"You know before your people came here I used to come outside and look at this tower all the time. Well when it was a tower. And I used to say how much I hated this place. Why couldn't your people just leave us alone? No answer hun I thought so. There was no reason for this massacre. The day before you came here I had thoughts of suicide the next day I had to learn how to survive. I think I have to thank you for that."

"Your people lived like barbarians. Different sects and no unity the day we saved your people you all had seven different wars."

"Like your people were any better. This is how I lived the day before you came. I threw my bike in that ditch and stood at this exact spot looking in the same direction…

Four Years Ago

"Here I am again. It seems like I have to constantly remind myself I'm Bulma Briefs." So why, why do I have to remind myself? You'd think once your sixteen you know how you are. "God! Look at that crap contaminating the air that thick smog floating in the air pretending to be clouds. Towers of Hydro-Corolino labeled on the toxic chemicals that churn in miscellaneous hot liquids of coarse Capsule Corporation. Stamped like they're proud of what's inside. The name my family will die for."

_I stood there like someone was consoling me. Listen to the rest Idiot I'm not done._

"They ship this stuff by eroded trains that ionize over a period of twenty years. Every two weeks they hire 4 people for maximum security, and why do we need that much security? It's just a little pill that expands into an everyday need. Did you know they had this recorded on the database? If a terrorist attack were to occur this whole city and all the villages, and counties in a 41 mile radius will die. Maybe Father fells guilty about the toxicants he produces and built our house here. My backyard is a factory, just endless acreage of Hydro-Corolino. I hate him."

_I wasn't a barbarian I was just bore into a society of Barbarians as were you._

"It's his fault that the rate of cancer spiked through the roof. I also hate the fact that I'm famed for this Godforsaken name. Well being an heiress to one of the wealthiest companies ever is a wonderful living with extra security and death threats but that's nothing to worry about. It's the extravagant life little girls dream of with little ponies and castles. Oh don't be misinformed I did live like that until a few months ago when I found out what were in those tanks.

I never confronted my father about his corporation. One day I will. Finally I needed to get that out my system. Thank You for listening."

Now

"I picked up my bike from the ditch and rode it back to the complex. I had my suicide note in tote. Oh believe me I was ready to do it. I just didn't want to die that night. The next day started like any other day get up, wash up, go to school the normal 16 year old thing. The day everything was taken from me that mattered." She pointed behind the man. "See look at that place it was once shaped into three domes that's were I lived not in some close quarters place chained so I would escape and you call us barbarians." Her residence now was three large piles of ruble with vines and bushes escaping out of them.

"I hate your people Vegeta."

End Chapter: One Entrapped On Hate

Disclaimer: Same old thing new story

Did you like? Well I wanted a new story so I thought of this one. It just sort of happened. Oh before I forget I am **_still_** working on Ganstas' Eyes if it kills me. Review please…

And Hydro-Corolino is not real.


	2. Entrapped Only in the Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, nor am I on their payroll. I'm just a hopeless fan that can't let the show go.

Chapter Two: Entrapped Only in the Beginning 

"On that day…"

Four years ago around 11 o'clock a.m.

"Hey Yamcha." I took note that my man was down the hallway. So I switched a little harder with a dark blue skirt, barely meeting the three inches above the knee requirement. A white blouse tied in the front over a light blue camisole. I also had on my clicks on. I strutted down the hall an all you'd hear was the rhythmic taps against the surface. He looked nervous; I always wondered why he had that apprehensively gaze in his eyes.

"Baby, and how is my girl doing." Yamcha took fondness of me in the beginning of Junior High School so in my freshman year of High School I took his offer and gave him a shot… and why not? It wasn't like I was preoccupied with saving poor kids in need and I abandon them for Yamcha. I don't know why people had such a high disliking of Yamcha and I. It made me want to stay with him longer, because everyone else felt we shouldn't be together. What others said drove me to keep the relationship going. Maybe that was the only reason why I got up every morning and decided not to break it off.

"I'm okay and you?" Right on time the bell rung for period four. I shrugged and swung my arms around his body, then released. I was glad he didn't kiss me. You surly don't want too much public attention; in that school it means you're on the verge of breaking up. I wanted to keep them guessing. Without a response he left with his clique of guys.

Trailing behind me was the sounds of my shoes entering Mr. Tar's History 101h class. As if the bell was on my side the second bell rang after I took a seat. I glanced around and detect that Chi Chi was not present today.

Chi Chi was my partner in crime. It would be safe to say I met her a year before. Where to begin, well she doesn't take no for an answer and she's the type to fall in love in the same second she sees a guy. Goku and Chi are an item… I hooked them up.

Mr. Tar sat in his lovely comfortable chair taking roll call as I sat in this very uncomfortable chair made out of God knows what. Still I wonder why Chi didn't call me to say she wasn't coming to school. Mr. Tar turned on the T.V and found it a hassle to open the DVD case. Once he figured how to open it he popped it into the DVD player. I'm in abstraction of twenty-four different outfits and twenty-four different personalities. I loved public schools.

From pre-kindergarten to third grade I went to a private Catholic school. Why not, my Dad was paying for it and him being a divot Catholic had noting to do with it, figure I'd put a little humor there. Till this day I always wondered why he married an Episcopalian woman it's beyond me. I guess love struck in that situation. I've never heard them argue over religion. Maybe that's one of the reasons I'm tolerable about what others believe.

"History volume three…" The automated male narrator announced. Today is going to be boring without Chi Chi. I played with my hair for half the video; starring into the Sun, daydreaming about my prince. After awhile I banged my head, out of boredom, against the desk made out of the same substance as the student chairs.

"Oh my God…" The scream was heard through out the school. A sadistic rumble beneath our feet woke me out my dream. "Oh my God..." The scream was coming closer to the room. Chi entered the class abruptly. Her onyx hair draped along side her face. The class stared at her. "Oh my God!" Oh my God seemed to be the only words she could say. Her face stamped with dread horror. Her breathing became shorter and shorter. I stood by my best friend's side offering my hand. She accepted, with a tight grip she clasped on to my hand. Her palms were clammy and bleak. Maybe Goku and she had an argument it'd be rare, though. The group of students circled around her. Her mind was trying to figure out what to comprehend. "Turn it to channel two." She eased out. Mr. Tar stood confounded. "Do it right NOW!" Chi Chi's temper was known around our school. He then turned the channel from line to two with the assistance of the remote, in apprehension. The class lost interest in Chi Chi and they gathered in the approximately of the television.

"What are they?" Another rumble was felt underneath their feet. The devastation was painted on the screen. People were disassembled and their howls were earsplitting, buildings were on fire. Others ran a panic in the streets the images was horrid. There was "men" literally flying in the air, with bright glowing orbs developing in their hands. These "men" was laughing hysterically at their kills.

"They're aliens." Some man said calmly. They looked liked humans at first glance but then I took notice of their long brown tails.

-

"Vegeta when HE said that I was afraid. I don't think anyone said anything truer in my entire life. It's not just because I'm a human. I think fear is not only systematically installed in humans, but in life it's self. An Alien attack to me was only a something that appeared in science fiction novels or a wild imagination; not in actual life, right?"

-

The teenagers in the class started a panic in the room. Some started to call their parents to see if they was all right, while others stared into the television. I was still standing next to Chi Chi but I never took my eyes off the T.V.

"We need to follow evacuation precautions class, so settle down." The class stopped and all their eyes buried into in Mr. Tar.

"Um Mr. Tar if you haven't noticed in all of history: which is what you teach, the Earth has never been invaded by Aliens. I don't think that there is an evacuation procedure that we can follow." I said.

"Mr. Tar Aliens are attacking our planet." Chi Chi squealed. Mr. Tar sat in his comfortable chair speechless.

"That's not local news, right? Tell me that's not local news." I think that nobody notice that it was Orange City that was under attack, until Salinia said anything. She covered her mouth with her hand and tears slowly seeped out.

"Turn it to ZTV." A few channels away and ZTV was on. ZTV is televised to the country even thought its stationed two cities away. In big bold letters it had **Orange under attack**. It showed the men fighting off the Aliens and then it switched over to Capsule Corp. Everyone looked to me. The factory was untouched, but my home was in shambles. I bit my lip to fight the tears. Then the newscaster showed live footage of Downtown. A fiery smoke billowed over all buildings and visibilities were strained.

I didn't notice that Chi Chi got up, but she did. She stood in the corner by a fire escape window for a while and then called my name.

"Yeah." I walked to her noticing that she wanted to talk to me in private.

"Follow me; I'm going to jump out this window." She said sort of silently.

"No I will not jump out the third floor window."

"Trust me, that's all I'll ask of you." The Earth beneath us shifted once more then a flaming blue orb was shot into the sky. She slightly opened the window. "Don't stay here." She looked out the window once more and another orb was shoot into the sky. "I am sorry people. Until next time people, Adieu." Chi grabbed the sides and pulled herself out the window. I a split second I follow her.

"NO!" The class screamed. NO echoed in my head as I wait to feel every bone in my body snap in half. Instead I ended up in someone's arms the arms of Goku. I looked down to see we were not on the ground. I was astounded and I couldn't speak. He flew to the top of the school and I could see the mushroom cloud of evil over Downtown. Chi Chi stood there and we land next to her. I push myself out of his arms.

"How are you able to do that?" He shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "No, this is not funny! Goku, that's against all science!"

"It's a long story." Chi Chi climbed onto his back and hugs his neck. Goku swoop me up in the air into his arms as if I was an infant. He flies straight through the clouds away from the destruction. The wind beat me in the head; I have no idea how fast he's going.

"Goku, stop by my house."

"We can't." He stopped in the clouds that were magically floating next to us.

"Why not?"

"Bulma because they're there." Chi Chi mumbled.

"Who…where? And who are they?" I shouted.

"They're Saiyans, from a place called planet Vegeta."

"Yeah right like I'm suppose to believe that crap." I still couldn't process that life is on other planets even after what I saw. Shows you how thickheaded I am.

"How do you explain the news?" Chi bit her thumbnail; she always did that when she was nervous.

"They fabricate the news all the time." I tried to make sense of it but even I couldn't comprehend. They shook their heads no.

"Bulma it's hard to explain this to you now, but if you stick with us we can explain this better. Please we already have a plan and we knew this was going to happen." Chi Chi explained.

"Well why didn't you warn the people of Earth?" I yelled and Goku twinge.

"Think about it. We tell the world that it's going to be attacked by Aliens, and who but a bunch of nerds with an overactive imaginations. The people of Earth would've laughed at us." Yeah, that would have been the case, who foolish of me. "The Saiyans are coming with their mother-ship soon so you have to come with us. You may have to sacrifice some people in your life, but I'm sorry it has to be this way." Chi Chi face began to swell up with tears.

"No, I can't." I had to be sure. "I can't leave my parents to die."

"You saw it, you saw it Bulma. Capsule Corp. it's gone."

"I have to be sure. I can't go with you two." I looked to Goku. "Drop me off here." Goku nodded his head. He let me go off the ground. Even high in the sky I knew the familiar see. From there I could see the Capsule Corp. factory tower about a half a mile away.

"Bulma do what you have to then meet us back here." Chi Chi suggested with her arms now around Goku's waist.

"No just go without me." I yelled running in the opposite direction.

**Capsule Corp.  
**

As Bulma ran to her home a home it was not, but destroyed memories. Only two oval domes stood the one in the middle was crushed. Smoke rose from the heap of rubble. Running through the debris Bulma yelled for her parents.

"Mom, Dad are you here?" She looked in the two domes. "…Dad where are you? Answer me!" She yelled. The middle heap of rubble Bulma left no stone unturned, twice. Not really caring that she had on a skirt. In her search she fell on top of a piece of heavy sheet rock and shattered glass. Blood from her left knee trailed down her left leg. "No!" She sobbed while pounding on the gravel. "…They're gone." A hissing and crackling sound off overhead, soon it ended with a crashing burst of explosions. Bulma continue to sob as everything she knew to be normal dead in agony.

A section of hair fell into her face. She shook as she placed the piece of hair behind her ear.

A man dropped from the sky and gently tapped the ground. He looked to Bulma and he felt cold inside. "Assi rentimov lolimzm me tlz." He yelled to Bulma but she did not acknowledge him. The man stood over 6 feet tall. He was armored with a chest plate, arm weights, and foot protection. The décor was all black and lined with gold. The front said Sayijin MALX in bold lettering. "Ne tlz aksunmiz." He yelled violently.

"NO!" She said looking back, holding on to the gravel. The man's hand lit up and hit dome two. "Leave me be, leave me to die." She screams as the large man draws closer. Bulma stayed clenched onto the rock as if it was life it's self. "I'm going to die, I going to die." The salty liquid streamed down her cheeks but ends in laughter. He kept his distance for a while so that he can observe he even more. Bulma looked up and there he stood in the light of the sun. She looked in the direction of Downtown and she could see the large cloud and vivid lights below it.

He picks her up by the white blouse but it ripped in his hand, exposing her blue undershirt. Bulma tucked herself into her own breast, hoping he would just drop her on the ground. He grabbed under her arm lifting her feet above his knees. His eyes pounced to her cerulean ones.

"Ven veguta belgant tauk." Bulma shivered as he spoke his native tongue. He has a smile embedded in his face. He waved his hand over he face, making Bulma inhale a foreign gas. She plummeted into unconsciousness in the arms of the mysterious Alien. He planted Bulma on the wreckage beneath them. He felt for the side of his waist, there was a gray metallic hand and black sheath. He pulled out a dagger and eyes Bulma up and down.

-

Bulma looked back to Vegeta and said nothing, knowing it annoyed him to Hell.

"What?" He yelled to her.

"Vegeta, would you have killed me?"

"Woman you are an imbecile."

End Chapter Two: Entrapped Only in the Beginning

A/N- Hey Anthony I miss you. And Readers I defiantly missed ya'll.


	3. Entrapped Slaves What Are Your Worries?

Disclaimer: I do not own Characters from Dragon Ball Z they do, however, belong to Akira Toriyama; pucker up Mr. DBZ man 'cause you're all mine.

A/N: Sorry for the extremely late update. I love you reviewers and readers who want to remain silent, but I'm asking that you speak up it's easy.

""……………"" Saiyan dialect

"………………"English language

Entrapped Chapter Three: Slaves What Are Your Worries? 

"Vegeta, would you have killed me?" The rays of the sun complemented Bulma's blue eyes. Looking to Vegeta for an escape.

"Woman you are an imbecile." Vegeta laughed it off and signal her to move towards the ship. Bulma will have to heed to his words now more than ever. The Saiyans Dominion is boiling for her head, on her mistake. Why was Vegeta torturing her? And why was he helping her? The time seemed perpetual since her feet kissed the earthen ground. Soon who ever resides on Earth is as good as dead. She'll have to thank Vegeta for stopping on Earth.

The Saiyans would fortunate catch up and Vegeta will humbly give Bulma to the lions. Vegeta stepped to the ship and stomped on the gripped steps. "Woman!" His voice is colder than earlier. Bulma turned away from the shambled grounds she knew as home to the palace full amenities for a queen. Empty spirited lies, deals with devils, and alliances with angels with keys to the back door is what the ship held. Bulma was somewhere in-between. The ship shaped like a fantasy three-leaf clover of the royal King Vegeta white, yellow, and black.

"White like the purest lamb as a front, yellow he has no real backing of royalty when he is merely a pawn, and black it's rumored that he's only bleed once and it was cold black." She switched her body to the ship and closed the hatch till both sides locked. The ship will take another journey yet again as it lifted off out of Earth's atmosphere. Bulma ran passed a group of men into Vegeta's room practically snatching the door off the slide. In Vegeta's room is a canopy of his father's royal colors. The sheets are woven with the finest Saiyan fabric. His crest stitched in the middle with spiraling designs. His room had a landscape window Bulma pressed her face into the glass.

"Goodbye Earth." A tear stretched from Bulma's eyes to her chin then they puddle on the windowpane. "Goodbye Earth…" The door made its sliding noise and the strong steps try to whisper on the cold Saiyan metal. "So are you ready for story time?" She went to clear the tears fast.

"I guess I have to. Did anyone see you?" There was a light silence shared by both onyx and blue. "They're going to have my head for this, I hope you know this." Bulma put her palm against the window trying to touch the Earth below them; her attention soon caught by the florescent stars that never cease to amaze her.

"You were suppose to move them to their corridors, your fault." Bulma wanted to rip his face off, but remembered that's how they got here in the first place.

"Your fault you were to use your clever human skills and get in here undetected." He lies on the sheets that hover about a foot off the ground. "Come on I have to hear your side of the story and stop crying. It doesn't fit you."

* * *

Four Years ago

While Bulma slept the foreign man's dagger skid pass the side of her stomach. Her blood appeared like magic then trickled to the cement. He put his hand under the sliced skin to stop the bleeding. Instantaneously the wound healed up. Looking to his hand soaked in the concentrated crimson in the palm of his hand. Her future was clear; she'd lead the revolution for the fall of the Dominion. He created a ki ball and watched the blood dissipate with intentions to kill Bulma. Another vision hit him the Dominion on fire and the assassination of King and Prince Vegeta. His prophetic soul tore him in two. Waving his hand over her face to wake her. He left the body were she lay and flew away nothing came to him, no remnant of her blood is left on his hand 'maybe the future was better not knowing this time around' Bardock thought to himself.

She woke and defended her partially clothed body with the fetal position formation. When she noticed no one was there she picked her body off the rubble and ran. Her white shirt in shreds with a quick motion she ripped the reminiscence of her once favorite top. Bulma knew that she was going to encounter another alien, so she has to keep running. "They won't catch me." Her stride becoming less with every stiffening stroke till her dramatic stop; out of breath and nowhere to go. She ended up at the same spot where Goku dropped her off. On the grassy patch Bulma scraps for breath. A shuddering wind made Bulma look to destruction. A fiery tornado surrounds a park where the local children played.

An alien again drifting in the air he was bald though with the same tail. He had a subject of women tucked underneath his large arm he was on his way to collect her. Bulma did not detest. He put her under his arm and flew off. He flew like Goku and Bulma's eyes were still open a nauseous sensation overcame her, she wanted to throw her organs up. Survival felt like it was a toll on her life. She felt the other women breathing heavily and their feet flopping in the wind.

""Headquarters this is MALX Nappa four."" Seemed he was speaking to himself, but it was a wireless patch under the lining of his body armor. ""I have four girls I'll like to ring out."" Speaking in the only tongue he knew. ""I'm taking them to the Prince's ship."" Nappa's normal volume level was slightly lower than a holler.

""Nappa bring it home your done. As to all of MALX squads in 110 through 945 get back to the Prince's ship we have what we wanted.""

""Is that so?"" Another voice popped in the play.

""Yes, now get to the ship.""

""Roger."" Nappa changed course and cruised out to his home.

In the ship is a stone lair full of 50 whores and virgins in waiting. Bulma was amongst these ladies cornered by the four walls. All these girls were captured today by the men they call Monkey Likes. They said to capture 50,000 humans today and they were going to hunt for human flesh tomorrow and bring them back to the ship, but the girls didn't know if they were the only humans on the ship. The Saiyan dialect is hard to follow. The door is dungeon shaped with thick bones as the bars. Inscribed in the door is some of their written language. Being in this wet place made the girls' skin crawl most were crying and the few that weren't were soothing the other girls' pain away. Bulma refused to talk and she kept to herself.

"Well I have no problem being a bed-warmer for anyone." One arrogant girl spat.

"It's the principle that they are enslaving us to be their "bed-warmers" and if we don't we're dead." A girl with short auburn hair cries to the insensitive girl. The light of hope in the burrow of soon-to-be-harlots is dimming fast. Girls letting other girls destroy their expectations only to boost theirs. The door opened to three alien warriors; one sported the baldhead and is inhumanly large with muscles, another a bit gaunt with hair streaming every which way, and the last, short, with his hair slicked to his side. Bulma noticed the bald one was the one who captured her and took to the nearest corner.

""Nappa which ones are yours."" The scrawny one looked for his as well but want to wait. The girls saw this and sighed with relief.

""I had about five or four I think. One had yellow hair and one had sunsets' hair. Did you see they only have one sun?"" Both men shook their heads, as one of the top Saiyans was one of the dumbest. ""I had one with blue hair and a black haired, she looks like a Saiyan. This is going to be fun."" Looking around for his ladies he has even forgot how some looked.

""Nappa here's a yellow!"" The short one grabbed hold of a blonde chick by the wrist she struggled to slip his grasp. She gave out a yelping sound when her wrist began to crack.

""Not her."" The short alien threw her down on top of some other girls. Nappa grabbed a "yellow haired" girl and flung her outside the door. Bulma saw this and to avoid getting the same treatment she walked out the dungeon. Nappa's blacked haired girl and the girl with orange hair do the same. "Well I have mine." He messed with the lock and fastened it until next time. As the men took the girls to the undisclosed location the black haired ran for it and soon she was down by a ki ball. Bulma stood in shock; she was going to make a run also. They left the girl smoking in the hall the stench of a dead body had the sense of taste thrown out of whack.

The door to the run slid open and what they entered is so glamorous; it couldn't be human. The extremely large bed floated and it had a variation of colors like white, yellow, and black. Alien plants growing on the walls. Levels holding important alien material, floating, and slowly moving about.

""Girls for now on you belong to me. Okay lets get started."" The girls couldn't understand the bald man in his native tongue. They knew what it was all about.

"What?" Bulma asked the two warriors. She waited to see how they would respond. "What?" Bulma asked once more. Nappa took a quick glance to both of his accomplices. "They don't know English." Bulma had a trembling smile painted on her face, but she didn't know the result of her actions. Which could put all the girls in danger.

"Yeah but we can't understand them." The blonde responded back. The girl with the orange color hair was standing behind Bulma and the blonde.

"What's your name?" Bulma asked out of curiosity. The blonde had a longer nose framed by a pair of green eyes and thin lips. Her face had all but one imperfection a small scar on the crevasse on her cheek were the nose met.

"Janna." The blonde answered. They turned and looked at the other girl. "What's your name?''

"Why does it matter?"

"Okay attitude! Well my name's Bulma." The three Saiyan men observed the girls deciding which one should he have first. Nappa knew which one.

The quite one in the back the "sunsets" haired girl is what he called her. Nappa had a crippling stare as he stepped to her; she wanted to resist, but remembered what happened to the girl with black hair. He came to her as the two girls part. Nappa pulls her by her arm to the floating bed. Nappa in a split second he changed his mind. He threw the "sunsets" girl away from the bed he got up once more and walks to the pair of human women. He reached for Bulma but she snatched her arm back.

"Don't you fucking touch me, Bastard!" Bulma demanded screaming at the bald man. Nappa took her and threw her on the bed. Suddenly the door slid open revealing a man that will change the story of tricks to a story of willfully deceiving your enemy.

""What are doing in my room?"" The short spiky haired man, huffed out. "You have your own room to have your times."

""Vegeta I can't take all three girls in my room there's not enough space."" Nappa sighed eager to get Vegeta's approval.

""Are you kidding me Nappa get rid of those two idiots."" Vegeta pointed to the other Saiyan warriors. "If I were you I'd fit all three girls on my bed at the same time."

""Vegeta look at your bed."" Vegeta looked over onto his bed where the scruff Bulma laid on her back. ""Your bed is huge."" A lustful heat hit Vegeta's stomach. ""Now if you had what I had you wouldn't manage."" Vegeta glanced over at the other girls in disgust one in front of him and the one sprawled on the ground next to bed.

""Give me her."" Vegeta pointed to Bulma on the bed. Nappa angered by this and fumes come busting out of his ears.

""Vegeta I wanted her come on now."" Bulma got on all fours and tried to make a run for it but Vegeta threw her a ki ball and intentionally missed her. She stopped and did not take another step.

""I want her."" Vegeta made clear he wanted Bulma.

""Look there is thousands of girls down there. I got them, Vegeta sorry but you can't have her."" Nappa moaned like a child as if she were a toy at playtime.

""I can't?"" Vegeta lifted his eyebrow as his authority was being tested. ""She was on my bed, she mine now, I want her. I can get all three of you arrested for treachery.""

""How Vegeta?""

""You're in my room, leave her and get these others out of my sight."" The warriors looked to Nappa and grabbed the other women out of Vegeta's room. ""Why are you still here?""

""Vegeta I can't leave her to you, she's mine.""

""Nappa look here, can you say treachery."" Bulma didn't understand them a thought it'll be better if she went with Nappa. She kind of caught on to what they were fighting about.

"Listen here you can't fucking have me." Bulma points to Vegeta. Vegeta tilted his head wondering why she spoke out of turn. "And you sure as hell can't have me." She said pointing to Nappa. "So let me the hell out of here so I can be on my fucking way. Bitches!" Seeming that she forgot about the ki ball from earlier.

"Why can't I have you?" Vegeta spoke in English clearer then day. The shorter alien knew English unlike his bozo allies. Bulma's mouth dropped to the floor she thought it was cool to talk to these men any way she pleased. "The way you use you native tongue is very colorful. I can deal with you."

"I didn't say anything like that." Vegeta smiled on his bed. "By looking at you I knew your tongue needed to be snipped off."

Bulma was still holding on to the window. "Vegeta thank you." Though she wanted to keep her tears to herself. They streamed down her cheek and now her red nose was getting the best of her.

"For what?"

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday…" Remembering the way family and friends gathered around her to wish her a happy birthday. It hit her heart that she got to see home on this special day. "…Dear Bulma, happy birthday to you." She looked back to Vegeta showing off her tears. "Thank you." She'll miss Earth forever.

End Chapter Three: Slaves What Are Your Worries? 

Thanks for the insightful reviews I still need them. Love ya for read tell me what you think.


	4. Entrapped Now Stop Trembling

Disclaimer: I do not own Characters from Dragon Ball Z they do, however, belong to Akira Toriyama; pucker up Mr. DBZ man 'cause you're all mine.

Chapter Four: Stop Trembling 

Bulma opened her eyes in Vegeta's bed. Her eyes went straight to the large window landscaping this small bit of the universe. A familiar taste pranced on Bulma's tongue, then it danced it's way to her nose. The stench of blood filled her nostrils; she knew what had been done. "How many five, seven, or maybe nine Saiyans in the hall are dead. Why?" Bulma punched down on the bed. "Damn." She wrapped the sheets around her body. They were going to kill her and the Dominion was heading in so fast. She could feel it in her bones.

--

* * *

--

She sat with her head hung low in Vegeta's room wrapped in his sheets. The palms of her sweaty feet patted the unique alien metal flooring. Wrapping her arms around her legs, she was officially not on Earth. Not even within three hours of her being captured a man; an alien man has had his way with her. Bulma hadn't been a virgin almost a year and a half ago, but this, this felt like her virginity had been swiped from her grasps as if she had it again. Vegeta was on the bed sleep his back towards her as she coward to the wall that consoled her. She wondered "what now?" Her life crumbled at the second "Oh My God" sounded from Chi Chi. "Chi I hope you and Goku made it ok." Tears denied by her eyes, her insubordinate body cried on the inside.

The sound of Vegeta breathing in his sleep made Bulma's arm hair rise. She wanted to kill him. Her gut told her to do it there. Yet she stayed to herself. Vegeta turned in his sleep and opened his eye to the young blue lady. "Let's talk."

"I don't want to talk." She distanced herself away from his bed a few more inches.

"You have no choice anyways. Some rules for you, you may not leave my room, never leave my room." Bulma tried to interrupt Vegeta. "Ah no, you are not leaving my room. I'll need your service every time I reach for it. Don't question my authority and we'll get along just fine."

"Listen I'm not a sex slave."

"I just made you my sex slave whether you approve of it is not my business." His eyes wondered to Bulma's chest. "You belong to me until I get rid of you, even if that bald buffoon asks for you, reject him. Be glad I let you live."

"…" Bulma's silence puzzled him. She surly had little to say, but he knew her mouth was a disgusting pit of foul words use in the human language.

"Have you nothing else to say?"

"You already told me I belong to you. I'm respecting your authority and keeping my mind on how I can please your bitch ass, MASTER." Bulma howled sarcastically her blue eyes lit to fire.

"I haven't used any vulgar words of that caliber so you shouldn't use them against me."

"Stop being a punk ass bitch and use them. Don't fuck with fist use your words. Here's an English lesson for you since you think you know the language. Use your words to scare others not your fist it goes a long way. You haven't said anything that has made me tremble in my boots."

"The idiocy of this English language makes no sense. The word order is made me want to quit and stick to my own language. A little intergalactic language lesson for you, words will only get you so far." Bulma hadn't anything for a comeback. Vegeta stayed to himself but kept his eyes on his slave.

"Why are you doing this? Why did your people attack Earth? My home, you completely wrecked my shitless life forever. You inconsiderate bastard."

"We have what we wanted." He began then he switched to his native tongue. He gave a slight chuckle his lips curled to his ears. "Your people didn't put up to much of a fight, look whose the punk ass bitch now." His smirk plastered on the side of his face, emotion was nowhere in his eyes. "Once we get to my planet I'm dropping you off to the nearest merchant I'd rather get money from you than killing you off."

"Well how long will it take till we land planet?" Bulma stopped and thought about the situation. Her eye got large. "Oh God you fucking abducted me, I got fucking abducted by fucking aliens. This is one fucked up nightmare. Oh…" Bulma continued this experience hadn't dawned on her until now. Vegeta was taken back he didn't understand why his sex slave was reacting so dramatically. "Oh, can you say bestiality. You just screwed me, oh god I think I caught something." Bulma jumped up and started bashing on the Saiyin aircraft. "Let me out, let me out!" Bulma continued to scream and hitting the ship. Her screams were ear piercing to the point were Vegeta wanted to choke her.

"Shut up!" Vegeta yelled back in a growl. He stood without a covering liberating him. Bulma covered her eyes in the crevice of her elbow. Vegeta was taken back by Bulma's sudden shyness. "What?"

"Cover yourself please, thank you!" The attitude in her voice was soon the reaction; Vegeta brought her closer to his body. He released her arm from her face.

"This is a masterpiece, believe me when I tell you-you'll get none better." A smile crept on his face and he kept Bulma to his nakedness. "Four days, earth days till we get to my planet. You'll need clothing find some yourself." Vegeta retreated to his bed. Standing, Bulma cut her large blue eyes at Vegeta. She ran were she saw clothing it was different. She grabbed the male bodysuit and put on. The suit loosely skimmed over her body as she tried it on. "I guess that will have to do. You won't be needing that suit any longer." He signaled her to come to his bed very lustfully she refused him with the roll of the eyes. "Take it off or I'll rip it to shreds." Off the bodysuit went automatically to the Saiyin metal. Obediently she walked to him on his bed. Vegeta took her by neck. "Now you be a good girl and I'll take you to your family."

Bulma stopped, all of her body functions failed to work. Either this man was sick in the head or he is telling the truth. She rolled away onto the ground trying to figure out why she stopped like she did. "My family?" Her blue eyes swelled up.

"I'm kidding…" Her fingers against the cold metal kept trembling like operating with a mind of their own. Again Vegeta slid out of his bed to heal himself. He got into a kneeling position till they were face to face. He took notice of her fingers "…sorry slave just wanted to see how you would react. You failed! Now get in my bed, stop trembling!"

--

* * *

--

In the heart of the ship Vegeta said in the control deck. Changing their destination yet again, though they had nowhere else to hide. Bulma pulled up beside him with only their bed sheet covering her body. She looked down to her distressed prince and knelled next to him. "Vegeta" she waited for a response "Vegeta I don't want you to kill any Saiyans anymore. My life is..." Bulma made clear.

With his eyes closed he said. "Bulma you will be…" She put one finger to his lips.

"They'll do what they wish to do with me, but you- I don't want you to have any blood on you. I appreciate your help, but I can't hide forever Vegeta." She wiped her tears with the back of her forearm. Vegeta pushed the chair from under him and wrapped himself around his goddess. They sat there, knowing that the time was going to be short. Even thought Vegeta knew this could be the last day he'd touch her, he treated everyday before this one like any other. Bulma's crying, and her smile was only to be caught now. He only took noticed until she landed on Earth.

Suddenly the screen flicker violently. A woman with straight black hair appeared on screen. Both Bulma and Vegeta's eyes stretched. ""Vegeta!"" Vegeta hurried to the control panel and started typing in counteracting frequencies. Bulma jumped to the adjacent computer and typed in a stealth code. ""Vegeta my son, there you are. Stop hiding and give the princess up.""

"Bulma!"

"I know."

""Vegeta we found you and I know that your fuel has depleted. I know you didn't have any idea about the fuel. Now she has taken something of mine, and Vegeta you don't want to be disrespectful."" Vegeta's mother spat. Bulma screamed and typed in another stealth code. The screen went black and a sigh of relief dispersed in the room. Her code had worked for now. Bulma shook her hair about. Vegeta found the frustration in his woman's eyes. He knew that he had to protect her no matter what, even if it meant throwing his crown to the Dominion dogs.

End Chapter Four: Stop Trembling

A/N- Papa, Evil Riggs, Fictionlover2, Pitkat, and D4cHilliN- my new friend! Thank ya!


	5. Entrapped On What Is

Okay I know I'm back. But before we start this chapter I want you to repeat after me. The DragonBall Z Pledge.

**"Yes there are still faithful fans, I am one of them, and we will all carry on with forums, blogs, fanart and yes, even fanfictions until it's last dying breath whenever soon or not so soon that will be. LONG LIVE DRAGONBALL Z!"**-Vladgurl

People to Thank D4chillin, Morgan Croix, earlschibiangel, and fictionlover2

Disclaimer: I do not own Characters from Dragon Ball Z they do, however, belong to Akira Toriyama; so pucker up Mr. DBZ man 'cause you're all mine.

Chapter Five: Entrapped On What Is 

"Vegeta?" Bulma rested her head against her palm. She glanced at the gauges in Vegeta's native language. "She's right we're very low on fuel." Bulma sighed. "And here we are I thought we'd make it an escape the Queen's clutches. Vegeta days like this are beautiful." Vegeta looked at her and averted his attention to the crew he sensed running into control center. Bulma looked to him and shook her head no. How powerful for an earthly woman to tell the Saiyan Prince no, the price took note of this and he made his decision with what to do with Bulma.

""Sire."" An overweight Saiyan waited in the door with the rest of the crew. They turned their attention to Bulma.

""No disrespect Sire but why is she here?"" A taller Saiyan with droopy eyes and a fleshy pink tinted skin asked; the crew knew Bulma could understand them yet they spoke in their own dialect as if she hadn't learned the language.

""So she won't be killed."" Vegeta answered the obvious as like they were simpletons.

""That's why we were swept in this pointless mission? Was it to save this human woman!?"" The same Saiyan spoke out as the crowd gathered to shut his mouth. ""She was sent to her death because she tried to… kill you and …she killed your father, our king. This human!"" Bulma pinned her mouth closed she was guilt for both crimes. Bulma secured the sheets around her armpits.

""Be glad she has a way to persuade me because you all would have been killed."" He turned away from the MALX and turned back to Bulma. ""I'll look for the Hidden Fields.""

""My prince you'd put her higher than your kind.""

* * *

Four Years Before

Bulma kept her mouth closed and let the man overpower her again and again. For the most part he kept his clothes off and hardly kept them on, this was once and a blue moon; he had kept his clothes on.

She was always in a daze the last few days felt like months with no end. This daze made her fall deaf and made her throat dry. Bulma's tongue felt heavy. She looked up to the Saiyan as he meditated on his floating bed. After the little stunt he pulled Bulma hardly said a word to him, but he always kept saying things to provoke her. "Slave."

Bulma made the corner her home for now. She diverted stare at the floating bed; wondering what made it float. "Slave." She turned her head back to Vegeta. Her eyes filled with solitude those big eyes weren't as blue; they had a yellow spread headed towards her pupils. She held back on a cough and a series of coughing fits plagued her body. Vegeta came her way in a rush she blacked out. "Slave." He picked her up off the floor and flew to the clinic a ways down the hall.

In the clinic was a young Saiyan woman yet she was a bit older than Vegeta. She is very short and petite. She had on a yellow one-armed sleeved shirt and to match it a yellow skirt that billowed out a little past her knees. She is a lot younger than she looks. She has premature gray hair that hid her youth. The hair shimmered sliver and clusters of it adorn her face. Pieces of hair fell in front of the beauty mark under the side of her left eye.

The clinic had many hidden compartments. The color was this faded off-white. There were seven slabs of some type of Saiyan metal in the middle of the room and a regeneration tank on the wall.

The Saiyan woman turned her head to Vegeta as h e put Bulma on a metal slab. ""Vegeta is she a human? Get rid of her."" She came across very cold towards the Prince.

""I'm not going to put up with your foolishness! Fix it or it's your life!""

""Why has the Saiyan Prince fallen for her?""

""No I have no interest with this woman. I need her alive.""

""May I ask why?""

""No."" She rolled her eyes and looked at the motionless girl. She peeled Bulma's eyes up and knew the problem right away.

""It's Kitex; have her drink a bottle Dual. I have some here."" She reached down into a hidden compartment behind the slab. ""She… never mind...""

""What happened?""

""I have to go down to the chambers. If this is happening to her then it's surely happening to all the Earthlings."" She placed the bottle of Dual by Bulma's leg. Vegeta had that 'you better explain to me what's going on' look in his eyes. The woman physician sighed. ""They are not immune to the Saiyan environment. We thought that they were immune to us because we are immune to them. Vegeta we can't land this ship today; for our peoples safety we can't.""

""Hurry then, I don't have time to be floating in our atmosphere because the humans are sick. If that's the case we should vaporize all of them."

""Even her?""

""All the humans in the chambers.""

""Prince Vegeta just because you are addressed a prince doesn't mean a thing."" His dark eyes jetted straight to her onyx eyes. ""Remember your place.""

""Woman you are under oath and your life is sworn to protect and respect this ship. I am this ship, find some courtesy and respect me. We might have come from the same blood line, but you remember you are only a cousin."" The older Saiyan stayed quiet keeping her tongue sealed behind her lips. ""I can take her to my quarters now?"" She rolled her eyes and nodded her head keeping her mouth shut. ""I should crush your skull for being disrespectful."" The silver Saiyan huffed and blew out hot air.

As Vegeta picked up Bulma he noticed the numerous Dual bottles his kin threw on the metallic Saiyan flooring.

In Vegeta's room

"Slave." Vegeta laid her into his bed and place the bottle of dual next to her. "You need to be awake to take this stuff." Vegeta shook her and she still did not wake. "Slave." Now frustrated Vegeta opens the clear bottle and opens Bulma's mouth. He pressed down on her tongue and then poured the odorless solution in her mouth. Using his other hand he guided it down to her stomach using his ki. Not a drop spilled into her lungs.

Vegeta closed the bottle and looked down to his sex slave. Bulma still didn't move. ""She lied!"" Vegeta said enraged. Then the medical woman stepped into his room. ""You lied; you told me Dual fights off Kitex."" Vegeta yelled impatiently.

""Vegeta, Dual works she'll be in good health; give her some time. Twenty minutes, give it approximately twenty minutes."" She walked out the door. She stood in front of his door. ""Don't attach yourself to her."" The white haired Saiyan slowly walked down to the chambers to give the other earthlings Dual to cure their fresh ailment.

Vegeta left the side of his bed and walked around his room. He stopped to look outside to see his planet. They were so close to home. Vegeta then dragged his feet passed his bed, the door to his room, he found himself in the heart of the ship. The director of the ship had short spiky Saiyan hair. Vegeta walked passed him too and typed in another site. The controller didn't make inquiries to Vegeta's sudden change he wasn't authorized to.

""Call the other ships tell them the humans are dying from Kitex.""

""Sire!"" The director of the ship type in a code into the panel of computers and suddenly he had the other four ships online. ""The humans are dying from Kitex."" The director warned. ""Let your on board physician know right away."" Vegeta left the control room to his room. He didn't expect for Bulma to still be in his bed. He walked around his bed and took Bulma's corner. There he didn't find comfort but the Saiyan floor was unbearably cold. He got up and pace the floor once again. Soon he sat down in Bulma's corner once again. Vegeta put his hands between his thighs to.

Vegeta waited there until she moved. It almost felt like he was drifting in and out of sleep. It was as if his body was going to shut down. He hadn't trained in awhile and has never felt the urge to. Impulsively stopping like he did was eating at his body. Suddenly Vegeta felt a rustling over to the side. Bulma threw herself from Vegeta's bed. "What are you doing in my corner?" Her eyes were back to their normal blue.

"It's my room I'll sit where I please."

"Why am I hot?" She asked herself aloud.

"Don't worry about it. It's only the ambiance control." Vegeta lied. "We'll be landing soon. I'll have to warn you that my planet is nothing like Earth." Both Vegeta and Bulma went to their respective spots letting their shoulders crash as they passed each other.

"Are you really going to sell me to a merchant or something? I figure barbarians would sell their property. You should sell me."

"Yeah! A bright idea." He said in a laughed. "The shipped is on a short detour. I'll be home soon." Vegeta looked to the landscaping window of the heavens.

"I wish I can say the same." Vegeta left his room yet again. Bulma wanted to see what his planet looked like. The ship felt like it moved slowly, but Bulma knew better. A large ginger glow was all she saw next the constellations surrounding. Everywhere stars, stars, and stars. Underneath the ginger glow blanketed some sort of purple essence. It looked like water. The planet was large and Bulma couldn't understand why she wasn't enjoying this site. Vegeta came in abruptly like he was angry. Bulma didn't flinch she stayed constant.

""I will not miss my own parade.""

"What?" Bulma turned away from the window to the entity that broke her concentration.

"I wasn't talking to you." Vegeta snapped. "If I was to direct anything to you it wouldn't be in my tongue." Vegeta smiled as he walked towards the woman who was staring back at his planet.

"What's eating you?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta lifted his eyebrow. "Well it sounds inviting but I'm not in the mood." Bulma eyes grew large and she felt offended. "I understand it's your job but if you're eager I'm willing." Vegeta kept his smile it was the first time Bulma has ever seen him smile. Seeing this Bulma calmed and pretended like she said nothing.

Vegeta hit his bed once again. Bulma swore that the man slept, had sex, walked around the ship, and he did most of it without clothes. She never saw him eat or even speak to he other aliens except went he argued with the other alien. "What is your planet like?"

"You'll see it's nothing like the defenseless planet you lived on."

"You have no idea what you've done to me. I'll make sure you sufferer like you made me suffer."

"I don't think it's that bad."

Bulma looked down to her stomach and her eyes fell on Vegeta. "I haven't eaten anything since I got here."

"We don't carry food on this ship. I think your planet would call it a fast. You have nothing to worry about once I sell you off to the merchant you can eat all you want."

"What if I don't want to be sold by a merchant?"

"Too bad you suggested it."

"What's your name?"

"Master."

"Yeah right I'll never stoop so low as to call you Master. I don't recall you telling me your name."

"You won't because I don't want you to know my name. I could care less if I knew yours. You'll find my name is nothing special, though I do share the name with two other people. My name in your language would be magnificent."

"You're conceited anyone to say their name means magnificent has a miniature penis."

"Slave you know better." A beeping sound and a yellow light whispered on Vegeta's door. ""Well I can land my ship."" Vegeta smiled and closed his eyes. "Listen here when you I send you to the merchant I need you to you to be on your best behavior. I don't feel like killing anyone."

"You won't kill me."

"You're right I'm not going to kill you; I'll kill the whole bazaar so I can sell you. I did say what an amazing idea that was. Maybe if all of the Earthlings thought like you most of them would still be alive. No not really."

"You're evil."

"Thank you I'm glad you noticed." Vegeta left his bed once again. "I have to cut this conversation short." He left his room and Bulma stayed looking in to space. A sense of nostalgia whiffed in front of her as a shooting star proclaimed its space. It gave off a glimmering stream of hope Bulma didn't believe in. The shooting star reminded her of Goku. "If what Goku said was true then that means that smile…" She remembered how he used to look into Chi Chi's eyes. Bulma remember how envious her heart turned. "…If Goku knew about this does that mean that he is tied to this jerk off." Bulma sighed and the star was gone. Whether Bulma knew it or not she was supposed to wish instead of vent.

Vegeta walked through the halls of his ship aimlessly. He felt he had no significant reason to keep his ship above Vegeta any longer. Dead in his tracks Vegeta performs a 180 and heads to the control deck yet again. Passed the ominous doors stood Vegeta's cousin. ""Woman you are not authorized."" Suddenly Vegeta's hands burst into flames.

""Listen here Vegeta…"" Vegeta planned on putting the fear of God in her which only made her blood stir with more anger. ""Prince Vegeta we CAN NOT land the ship now.""

""Do you understand what's happening? They are calling my name down there…my people are chanting my name.""

""You can wait?"" She approached the instrument as if it was set on fire.

""No. I dare you touch this control panel. We are going in now!"" Vegeta's hand was still on fire from his ki ball.

""You imbecile…I can't …"" The silver Saiyan left in an uproar. Vegeta changed the coordinates back to his original plan. ""Vegeta why are you doing this?""

Vegeta put on his clothes an awaited for his ship to land. He shook impatiently and wanted to be on Saiyan soil. It was time that he subsisted from the dilapidated destruction he skillful created. His cousin was in a rampage and he could hear her foul tongue. He only laughed; it was he who would have his way at the end of the day. The ship landed in Liberty Harbor; it was close to some local trading booths. The bazaar the prince came to the liking to this square called Kabbagi. Most outside merchants would sell their second-rate products here. Saiyans would likely sell in the city; and travelers and buyers would come here. Vegeta took in all the sand that arid feel as he forced the poor blue soul-less woman to her fate as a full time bed warmer. He made her clothe in a woolly burlap sack like hoodie.

"Now listen here I need you to stay quiet as I make this deal. Can you, no you WILL shut your mouth!"

"Great you're selling me off what am I worth to you, you mangy mutt?"

"You'll sell fast and I'll get top-dollar for you." Vegeta ranted with a smirk. "Keep your mouth shut! He doesn't like the female species. He's actually pronounced a male chauvinist and he is proud to have skinned a few women." Vegeta entered the hut with Bulma in chains. Bulma remained silent as she caught a glimpse of her buyer. It was as short fat Saiyan with a beard. He was missing a bottom tooth and he had only three teeth at the top.

""Prince of the Dominion what do you for me today.""

""I'm selling her off and I want 50 scelts for her.""

""20 scelts a woman, Prince a woman."" The overweight Saiyan slurred which made Vegeta upset that he even entered this part of the planet.

""60.""

""What? You can't force me to pay that for her! I'm overfilled with girls. I can trade you for one of my best girls for her.""

""If I give her to you for 20 then you'll sell her for 600 scelts, no. Pay for her or I'll go to Turles.""

""Now Turles will not pay 60 scelts for a girl…""

""But she has a different look. Here her hair is blue."" Vegeta snatched Bulma's hood down to reveal her light blue hair. ""He'll pay to have something different, Nutria. You'll beat out the competition with her.""

""Did you get her on that small planet you just invaded…?"" He asked. Bulma couldn't help but look at the state of his shop. It was crummy with no inside light as she was so accustomed to on Earth.

""Take her or leave her.""

""Prince this is a delight that you can to me first but I have no need for female, an outside female. Can she even speak our tongue?""

""I'll take that as a no."" Vegeta sighed then he looked to Bulma. "Let's go!" He said unfazed.

"Where are we going?" Bulma cried out. The shop owner took one more look at her. "He doesn't want you. I'm going to take you were you'll be appreciated." He turned back to the old merchant. ""Old man, are you sure? I'll keep her for myself.""

""Go ahead then."" Vegeta covered Bulma's head with the dusty wool like clothe. He led Bulma down a straight path then turned to Turles shop. He knew Turles and Nutria were in competition. He stopped in front of the shop.

"Now I need you to work your…charm on him. So smile life isn't that bad."

"Why?"

"Woman it's not like aliens destroyed your planet!" Vegeta eyes were budging out of his head. She hated that she was weaker than him, if it weren't for his strength she would've snatched his face off.

"Why do I need to do this for you?"

"This is for you. You are anyone's game if I take you to my palace. There are loop holes and I'm bound to find one. Will you corporate?"

"Maybe?"

"I need a definite answer or I'll leave you to these Saiyan pigs."

"Saiyan pigs?"

"Yes or NO."

"Yeah I guess."

"What's a Saiyan? Palace? Look at the dirt hole I'm in? Are there pigs on this planet? Why don't you just kill me off?" Bulma murmured into space.

""Right now I would love to.""

"I don't like that you are speaking some extraterrestrial language. First of all I don't know what you are saying. Secondly it raises the hairs on the back of my neck."

"Shut up!" Vegeta screamed he wanted to choke her. "I guess that saying is universal." Vegeta opened the tarp. The shop was much more decent. Lights illuminated the top of the ceiling. There were shelves of tablets and books. The shop owner also had a large book he might have kept records of what he sold or bought in a trade. The man stepped in quietly as Bulma looked up her heart dropped.

"Goku?" She said out loud.

""I went to Nutria and I asked 500 scelts."" Vegeta explained while lying.

""Well then I'll take her for 600 scelts. Her hair is a strange color. Where did you get her from?""

""A tiny place called Earth.""

""Beautiful, though it's different. Did all the girls have blue hair?""

'"No. Turles how's business?"

""Running this type of business under the Council is difficult. The King… he would endorse this, eh? See they want my girls for free. If I don't provide them they'll threaten to close me down."" Vegeta's eyes traveled out to the books on the table in between him and Turles. ""I think the Prince should not have his mind where it is at this second.""

""Oh really?""

""I suspect one day you'll coup this place.""

""I'm only a pawn I'm not really a prince. Ever since the Council laid down the Arch Law; King Vegeta has no such thing as support. They stripped his power as a reigning regent. And when this place is in my palms I'll crush the council.""

""I hope for the Dominion and the MALX will not fail in their task.""

""Don't let them hear you say anything so arresting, then I won't be able to help you like you helped me. So where will she go?""

""I'll rank her with the elite.""

""No pigs I don't want any council members to touch her.""

""See my prince no local would touch her anyways. People don't know quality when they see it. To them if it's not Saiyan it shouldn't move. The Council has an exotic taste."

""Then persuade them away from her.""

""Perhaps, one more ride before you two part ways.""

""No, but I need you to teach the child to speak Saiyan.""

""Me liege it'll be an honor…""

Vegeta walked towards her. "Listen here you need to stay here until I come get you."

"Who are you?"

"This isn't a faerie tale so don't feel like I'm some Prince coming to rescue you. I'm no Prince."

"I only asked for a name."

"Like I said before my name means magnificent."

"You're the only thing I know, please give me a name, please. C'mon please don't do this to me."

"His name is Turles he's a good man stay with him. Try not to bring attention to yourself. It's bad enough that your blue hair is a burden." Vegeta waved off with on hand.

"Where are you going?" There like that he flew away deep into the lilac sky.

""We'll Vegeta is gone so let me show you where you'll be staying. Come."" Turles offered as if she was royalty.

"What?" Bulma was frightened by the hair-raising tongue. She thought this Goku look-a-like was going to rape.

Turles waved for her to go in the back where the rooms were. ""Come this way."" As he waved his head bounced the way Goku used to laugh if Chi Chi tripped. Bulma couldn't think of anything. She could not remember Earth and it was like faces peeled away.

"Fucking great we can't speak to each other because we don't know what we're saying. Amazing what great luck I have!?" Bulma threw her body around she screamed and cried. "Let this be a dream! This is only a dream!" Finally she stumbled and banged her head against one of Turles' bookcase. Bulma went out cold.

""You little screamer, my ear drums don't appreciate that kind of noise."" He picked Bulma up and carried her into her new room. ""I'm going to make food let's hope she doesn't understand food or my other girls won't have anything to eat. Looks like Vegeta starve this poor wretch. I'm sorry they took you away from home but we're Saiyans, conquerors. We don't know how else to live."" He placed her on the warm sandy ground and covered her with fur.

* * *

The Present 

The Saiyans left Bulma and Vegeta alone. Both knew Bulma was not welcomed by the crew.

"We have no fuel and we're floating in the fields." Vegeta said into the screen. He huffed and tightened his fist.

"Why are we only floating in the fields? I thought you said…" Bulma questioned. "Why didn't we land?"

"Well because this is our only way of getting fuel. Now leave me. I can't keep you on the ship."

"Why?"

"Excuse you?" The acting King former Prince commanded.

"What the hell Vegeta." Bulma stormed out with tears in her eyes. "I HATE YOU. AND I REFUSE TO LEAVE ON HIS SHIP!" He could feel her heart pumping fast. He hoped that she wouldn't react like this but then he thought about what he had done and he might as well carry it out. Anyways it was his mate he knew Bulma's reaction he just hoped she'd be a little more corporative.

"You have no choice Bulma." Vegeta roared in the control room. Now could he be anymore separated from his true goal? He dreamed dreams where he was the only soul. All of the CPU's blared and calculated. One kept ringing to fill the tanks with fuel. He wanted the blaring sound to cease and refused to destroy the panels. "I will be Immortal soon." His fist clutched on to the microphone. "Noble Frieza."

* * *

Saiyan Palace Four Years Ago

Vegeta approached the Saiyan Palace two large gates greeted him they're intertwined gold latches and in the middle of the gaudy display was King Vegeta's Family crest. Vegeta put his hand on the laser paneled lock. He knew security had they're eyes on him and he knew once he go there his mother will ask of him like she always has. Today he'll deny her request and go to his people. The place was deck out in luscious gold's and platinum from other planets. They shined and glimmered against the radiance of the blue water that reflected back unto the gold.

He walked through his room passing his bed of concubines and chained felines that roared out to roam. He hissed over the annoying sounds they made as they whined. He made note that it was time to purge his bedroom. Through the exit of his room was a garden filled with lush fruit and fertile greenery veining out then wrapping against the columns. Vegeta took a little round bit not fully ripened yet. He inspected it for any bruising. His garden ended and he jumped into the air and gracefully arrived in front of his people with his apple like fruit in tow.

Vegeta could still here the chants of the Saiyan people and he'd bet that they would revolt today if he beckoned for it to come forth.

""My People My Saiyans I order you all to be patient. We are the strongest people in any quadrant show us a planet that MALX can not simply take down."" The crowd roared with the anticipation of his next sentence. His mother stepped in cordially as her son addressed the people of the new planet they had acquired. She was a small black haired Saiyan with high cheek bones. Her eyes were shaped like giant almonds. In those eyes was a hint of anger Vegeta had not visited her and she hoped he would take a wife soon. ""As we were on Earth we came and destroyed the dirt hole bring us close to the Saiyan Dominion being the ruling fist of all quadrants.""

End Chapter Five: Entrapped On What Is 

BIG THANKS to Vladgurl (my hero) for the motivation. If DBZ is going to die we might as well fight to keep it alive...Well DBZ might not be going anywhere too soon.

P.S Did ya'll hear about the new DB movie 8-15-08 (no lie) ;O omg I was going to cry. Vegeta isn't in it though... I know that's the only bad part.


	6. Entrapped In Debauchery

**"Yes there are still faithful fans, I am one of them, and we will all carry on with forums, blogs, fanart and yes, even fanfictions until it's last dying breath whenever soon or not so soon that will be. LONG LIVE DRAGONBALL Z!"**-Vladgurl

"I wish I could live life five times over. Then I'd be born in five different cities. I'd stuff myself full with different delicious things five times each. I'd have five different jobs...and for those five times I'd fall in love with the same person..." Inoue Orihime

A/N- So I haven't been on too much with reading nor writing. Whew I'm starting college and I have an intense burning for finishing all my stories. My new/not so new now story No Longer Longed For is going to restart. I'm not really into the first Chapter so scrap it and a new one is underway. Ganstas' Eyes lets not go there. Lovelove ! This chapter was suppose to have lemon in it... but it will not. I've seen people say this "well if ya want it, tell me and I'll upload it." Then again that's still a maybe. Wink!

Disclaimer: I do not own Characters from Dragon Ball Z they do, however, belong to Akira Toriyama; so pucker up Mr. DBZ man 'cause you're all mine.

Chapter Six: Entrapped In Debauchery

Seven Months Later

Bulma plummet her heavy through a spiraling sigh as she carried a sack of fruits back to the whore-shop. She called "home". Everything was fine until Turles made her learn the Saiyan language. She's listen in the other girls she used to smile at. They threaten to strangle her in her sleep. This left Bulma in a state of paranoia all the time. Shadows crept in her sleep and left their intimidating chants etched into her brain. Her head had to "always be covered in case of emergency" Turles warned wholeheartedly. She hardly took that warning into consideration like today. It's funny that he runs this type of a business; Bulma always though. While he was teaching her the Saiyan language he didn't force it down her throat as she had expected. He was like the other Saiyans; and she had met a lot of Saiyan men.

Turles always sent Bulma out when dawn broke the horizon. Now it was mid-morning and all he sent her out for was fruit today. Usually the list was full with meats from dino and boars to sweet oils for his girls.

"Maybe he's going to make juice." Then Bulma thought about how that sounded getting happy that her master was making juice. It was a disgusting feel, she couldn't shake, but for now she'd have to overcome it.

As she slid open the tarp to enter home the atmosphere was the same old tension. As if Bulma knocked down one of those whores off their throne. Static like almost. If she knew their language well enough she'd curse them to the pit.

It's been seven months since Bulma was been dropped into this hell-hole. Seven Earth months she could care less what that transfigured in Saiyan months. Every time a client would touch her and make her perform brought her closer to insanity and no one to talk to. No one to share her deepest thought with, maybe this is what she wanted. All those years she needed herself to think instead of convulsing with the superficial nonsense. Maybe warrior aliens taking over her world and whoring her out at their home planet was a bit to the extreme. Be careful for what you wish for.

The fruit made their way on top of the counter secluded tightly in the wooly sack. She flowed into her room and lay on her soiled bed. Her eyelids folded to meet the other end.

"Bulma." The whimsical haired Saiyan peaked through the door-way before coming in. Following him was the flimsy door that resisted against the cement-like floor. Bulma's eyes met up to Turles. ""It's noon. I have a client. Now tell me if you are up for this or do you want me to get one of the other girls.""

""Why not?"" She sighed and looked away to void space. She brought her body to s sitting position.

""Now don't let him leave here without paying; tell him everyone has to pay."" Bulma nodded her head. ""Where is the sack of fruit?""

""It's on the front counter.""

""Next time you go outside could cover your head I don't need that type of attention. When I tell you that I am the nicest Saiyan I mean it."" Turles scolded. ""Alien.""

"Alien." Bulma shot back in her natural tongue.

""Turles hurry it up I want to warm her up."" An outside voice echoed into the room.

""God, Turles not him."" The door opened to an old fragile Saiyan name Onitabo. Onitabo was a Councilor but now he is an adviser to one of the council members. Turles explained to her how the Saiyan Dominion worked outside the palace. He explained that they were warriors to only the argot most didn't really service. The few that served only served though peace times. So most of these members were against the very thought of MALX or even the Elites. Then they issued the Arch, touché.

Suddenly a young Saiyan burst into the shop and went directly to the Old Saiyan. The youth blocked the door way he was clothed in the MALX drab, but he seemed to be only a messenger.

""Sir Advisor Onitabo there is an urgent meeting with the council.""

""It can wait?""

""No."" The youth said with a stern look.

""Where did this message come from?""

""The desk of the King, Sir.""

""Really? What matter would he like to discuss under the Arch? He means nothing.""

""I was told that if the adviser proceeded to have sex with a blue haired bed-er then it would be reported to MALX.""

""MALX! That diminutive-little-arrogant-brat-of-a-prince...I see."" The Old Saiyan left abruptly as if a fire was set under his feet.

""Turles what was that all about?"" Bulma looked to Turles she was confused the she saw he was just as confused as she was.

""I'm sorry ...Bulma."" Soon her room was invaded with soldiers they weren't MALX though. They all surrounded her as if she had committed some sort of crime.

""WHORE you come peacefully!"" One of the soldiers said aloud.

"Are you kidding me?" Bulma raised her hands and waited for the Saiyan to put handcuffs of some sort on her. Then a spark shunned on the back of her neck she was put to sleep instantaneously.

When Bulma opened her eyes she woke to a discolored cell. The bars in the cell were rusted and grimy and the tiles an off yellow. It was everywhere discolored tiles on the floor, ceiling, and the walls. Until Bulma looked to the cell across from hers a molded substance growing in dim light. "Jack-offs." She looked to her wrist that was chained to a metal rod in the grout of the tiles. She started to beat her hand out of the cuff and cry in pain as she heard something crack. She stopped to caress her hand.

"Woman." He was a shadowy blur to Bulma and she remembers that voice of the man that saved her.

"What!" She looked up to see him. "This is your doing isn't it? Look I believe I broke my hand."

"You're so vulgar. Haven't I taught that mouth to behave before? Aren't you happy to see me?" He held his hands up to his sides across the bars from Bulma.

"Are you out of your mind?! I hate you!"

"Did that Saiyan see your face?"

"I don't remember because some ass shocked me into next week. That's all I remember."

""How are we going to fix that problem?""

""What do you mean we?""

"Good you can communicate. This is good because we are not limited to only one language. See how there isn't one Saiyan that can speak any Earthman languages. Are you sure he didn't see you face."

"I don't know."

* * *

Presently On Prince Vegeta's Ship

""Ah! Prince Vegeta I'm sorry to hear about you loss. Or shall I call you King now?"" You can hear the air hiss against his tongue, reverberation echoing in his cheeks, and peccadillo calling from his throat. Vegeta didn't answer the Icijin Noble technically he was in any instance of the edict. ""Well then you have considered my offer, right?""

""Even better Frieza my Mistress for fuel simpler than your arrangement."" Vegeta said proudly. Frieza looked puzzled for only a second the back to his previous form.

""Um Prince...what about your son?""

""I have no heir Frieza."" Vegeta snapped viciously.

"Really I thought you had a son I was certainly misinformed. No matter I'll bring you your fuel. It looks like you're in the Hidden Fields Sector K-71170-2013. Oh and when I say I want that woman, oh joy. So realistically what's wrong with her, not to be foolish I don't want the bad end of the stick? Knowing you Saiyans love to jest of some sort."

"She gets off my ship or I'll push her off."

"I don't want to take your only concubine, true she is desirable but... I'll tell you what I can do for you. I'll break you a trade two of mine for her. Again Vegeta what's wrong with her?""

""Frieza I don't need your women. Come get this bitch before I kill her. You know us Saiyans we jest like we kill."" Vegeta broke the link with Frieza and knew Bulma was filled disgust. No! He didn't want Frieza or anyone for that matter to touch her but she wasn't going to become his weakness not this time. He didn't want to go in his room he can feel the fire ensuing from her, or was it his own disgust. ""Is there truth... forever?""

The door zipped open and both were staring at each other. "Prince."

"Woman."

"Do you have any idea what's going to happen to me on his ship?" Vegeta entered the room and refused to answer her. "His hands will know no bounds when I get there, Vegeta."

He was still silent. "I don't want his hands on me."

"If this wasn't benefiting the both of us do you think I'd do it?"

"I don't know Vegeta I really looks like you have no problem with it. There has to be something else to this the light will bring forth everything."

"He'll be here soon put some clothes on."

"No matter he'll be ripping them off soon enough."

* * *

The Saiyan Palace Vegeta's Quarters

"I don't understand it. Why did you sell me?" The two laid on the royal bed it was cool yet warm; it didn't reek of sweat, like it dispersed in to thin air. The partial roof opened to a dark sky was a mysterious dark purple with a violet gas-like blanket covering a light blue crescent like shaped moon. Then same royal colors overpowered the room giving it the feel of a dining room or something like that.

"Don't try to understand anything. You know what they say about the wise. The wisest of man who understand everything will not live for eternity." Long pillars stretched to the sky and hooks reaching out carried banners and crest woven in more fabric. So ostentatious.

"So you believe your ignorance will let you live forever?" Bulma rolled looking him into his eyes.

"I've killed for lesser remarks. I'm planning on living forever I want to be a living Legendary and not a dead one."

"There's no such thing ...immortality there isn't an eternity. No God."

"Anything is possible. Aliens attacked your small happy planet anything... is... possible. Like I said Immortality is not beyond my reach because there is thought to be a man who told tales of traveling the entire Universe he landed on my planet when I was a young lad. I don't remember his face. He claimed to be almost 10,000 years old he didn't have the appearance of an elder. He left abruptly without sharing his secret. How can you not believe in this splendor you see all this opening these stars. The trillions dot's that light up and then die down. I don't know about you but I think God made this... Maybe we crossed the line entered another galaxy and took what we wanted but it's in out blood. I couldn't live without it. Never mind. Listen I have to send you back to Turles. I have to talk with him anyways."

""Prince Vegeta."" Following was a knock at the sliding door.

"Your name is Prince Planet?" She questioned but she wasn't prepared for the words that were on the tip of his tongue.

"No Bulma."

"What did you say?" Vegeta put his hand over her mouth.

""Continue.""

""My Queen has asked that you clear the hallway of your 'animals'."" Vegeta dropped his hand from her mouth he snickered and pushed off the bed and walked towards the door naked. Things don't change.

""If she has a problem with my animals tell her to build me a bigger room. ""He told the messenger as he peeked through the door, laughing.

"Like your room isn't big enough." Bulma said under her breath.

""Sir!"" He left the doorway and Vegeta did the same.

"That's beside the point. She is the vilest woman... thing I've met in my lifetime."

"The Queen...okay so that man called you a Prince Planet and Planet is Vegeta. So it translates to Planet."

"No!" Vegeta cut her off. "No my name is...not telling you! Ha it's killing you and you want to know."

"Your name is Vegeta." Vegeta bent his brow and with a quick turn smirked.

""It just dawned on you!"" The laugh was caught waiting for her reaction. When he realized it wasn't the reaction he was looking for.

"No! You're a pig!" Vegeta raised his eyebrow slightly and brought it back. Then he motioned her to go on. "Well you told me before you left that you weren't a Prince, right? You have monster-sized posters of you with your fist clenched like this all over the place." She replicated the poster and Vegeta gave out a little laugh. "There are many at Kabbagi. I'm not an idiot. So tell me how did you know my name?"

"No."

"You're childish!"

"I'm a Prince! I get my way I do what I want."

"Then keep me here...I'm a prince ...I do what I want." She mocked him once more. "You don't like your mom. Does she run the show?"

"She only gave birth to me and my younger brother. She wishes she could live up to the title queen. She is the weed that I can not uproot. My father has let many things pass that were not supposed to. Like this Arch Law; it was clear that he would not be the sole leader of Vegeta and still passed it without a moments pause. He's a fool. First he bonded with my mother in such a strong way that she could burn this planet to the core and he will still protect her. It's not mutual tie at all. When you meet them you'll find that true. So to tell you no one runs this "show." Bulma had Goku on her mind and bit her lip she didn't know if he was against them or not. She really wanted to know if Chi-Chi and Goku made it out. So she spoke up.

"I have a friend."

"That you want to add to this mix." Vegeta inquired playfully.

"You're full of yourself! No! His..."

"Oh!"

"NO he's from Earth and he snuck on the ship."

"Kakarott?"

"What? That a word that wasn't taught to me."

"Kakarott is our informant from Earth. He was supposed to destroy your planet long ago but he fail and had no idea what his mission entailed. When I first came to Earth I met him or should I say he met me. I couldn't figure out why a man with so much strength was on Earth and why he resembled a Saiyan."

"He is Saiyan."

"Yeah he is and I recruited him. Your friend has a woman that is..."

"Loud and even more obnoxious than me." She finished with a bashful smile.

"Yes she's quite the card. Exhumes exquisite grace and if you two were in a fight I'd bet on her. She appears to be more Saiyan than the actual Saiyan. HA!"

"His father is our seer under Elite's MALX they have no idea that each other exist and Bardock may like it that way. Let's go."

"You're going to take me back to that whole."

"You'll only be there for two more days. I told Turles not to expose you to those Pigs and he did. He went back on his promise I can't protect him any longer. So his shop will close and he'll come back to MALX or death whichever he prefers. You girls will be going to two places. One group to another whore house the other will be going to my mother's. You will work for her and she'll be lenient because of you eyes."

"That's all I'll be working for your mother." he simply smiled.

"You want to go to the whore house?"

"Ew! NO!"

"That's what I thought. So work for her I'll ask for a few errands and you'll be with me in no time."

"You're plain weird you could keep me here."

"I could but you have to register into the system and I want to see you work at it. I'll enjoy it! Get something to cover your hair you can cause a chaotic stir."

"Where can I find anything like that?"

"Steal the clothes from the girls. Idiot."

* * *

Presently

The Vile ship was orbiting slower towards the Bulma's window even if she tried anything she couldn't believe this was Vegeta's grand plan. Was this all he could come up with give her over to dogs. This wasn't like the dos on the council or the Queen. This was a pit-bull that bared it's teeth as it smiled and locked his jaw into the unsuspecting victim. "What happens when you can see the attack coming and your lover told you to stay put." Bulma murmured she balled her fist and shock with anxiety. "Vegeta doesn't have plan."

Bulma came to the deck fully clothed and with a smile.

"Bulma."

"It's done Vegeta and I'll go on that ship but I'm not going to stay. I'll leave and he'll want me to. I'd rather wait for your mother to destroy Earth than to wait there for you."

"Earth I'll come get you." Vegeta went to wrap his hand around her tiny hand.

"Where will you go after Frieza gives you the fuel."

"..." He didn't look her way.

"You're not going straight to Earth, are you? Vegeta you're chasing a dream that won't come true." Bulma began to shake trying to hold herself together. ""Stillbirth."" I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough."

"That...don't say things like that." She was already head towards door. "Idiot! You have to go on Frieza's ship he is my last resort."

"To eternity." She shook her head and bit back the tear that planned to show her fears. "Don't come to the opening with me so that I won't be tempted to push your bitchass off." With that Bulma left and punched in the code to enter the docking where Frieza's ship was going to park to then replenish this ship. Bulma took nothing with her in the compression part of the dock. Frieza along with his Ginyu Captain waited on the other side for the insertion. The metal clammed to dock and slowly he was on his way. Bulma thought she'd never she those lust filled eyes again and here they were. He made her feel like those victims attacked by dogs, they do see it coming. The only sense was to stay put. The two doors latched together molding so that all seams won't crack under the pressure.

""It seems that Vegeta suggested me to your services."" Bulma faced him dead on the inside and didn't take his joke as that. ""Ginyu this one doesn't have a sense of humor like I once thought. That's okay! I guess Vegeta is on the ship and..."" He turned his speech back to Bulma. ""I guess you two are not talking. You only killed his father. Drat! Ginyu you can take her to my quarters. Vegeta needs some tough love one type of love I'm gracious to share with you my sweets. Oh yes I forgot to tell you Princess or whatever they call you. Your son is not dead as you think. I found him I don't have him, but I could easily have that boy."" His eyes stunning ice blue reflected by the background stars. Bulma didn't know if she could trust these eyes.

""You're lying my child died because I wasn't a Saiyan woman. Alien women can't support the gestation of such caliber. My own research told me so."" Frieza gripped her wrist softly and turned her to him.

""Trunks." Frieza let go and walked away. There Bulma stayed in the compression chamber and this new information changed everything. ""I'm going to find out if the father knew about this. If he does that makes a whole bit more sense than any of my explanations.""

End Chapter Six Entrapped In Debauchery

I have this story planned beginning to end and stay tuned. I know I know it's been awhile and these new story so many stories to cover. Fanfiction changed so much! This is one is my baby and if I had a favorite between Ganstas' Eyes and Entrapped. Entrapped would win maybe... Anyways go support Dragonball Evolution I don't care how much it sucks. Go see it because I am!


	7. Entrapped On Salvage

Before we start this chapter I want you to repeat after me. The DragonBall Z Pledge.

**"Yes there are still faithful fans, I am one of them, and we will all carry on with forums, blogs, fanart and yes, even fanfictions until it's last dying breath whenever soon or not so soon that will be. LONG LIVE DRAGONBALL Z!"** -Vladgurl

A/N Yeah I know I spell it Sayian in this chapter then in earlier chapters it's Saiyin. W/E! And I don't feel like editing. Also a warning it is not written like the chapters previous. To me this chapter doesn't have the rhythm I once had. Blame it on the golden arches!

Disclaimer: I do not own Characters from Dragon Ball Z they do, however, belong to Akira Toriyama; so pucker up Mr. DBZ man 'cause you're all mine.

Chapter Seven: Entrapped On the Salvage

Frieza's room was decorated in every shade of blue imaged. The ceiling was a light blue and ribbons and tassels of a slightly darker hue drifted in the air. The floor was the darkest blue very close to purple. Statues erect of his King, brother, and him darn in of stony bluish-gray color. The walls were curved and draped with several light blue cloth. Contrasting of the skyscraper windows that she was use to was a row of tiny bubble windows. She knew the stars were limited now. Captain Ginyu sat her up on a stone ledge and chained her up before Frieza enter the room. When he did his footsteps slow and then turn to the blue mistress. He sat far from her on the other side by the drapes.

""So tell me about my son."" Bulma lay on a stone bed with her legs clamped and chained. Frieza hadn't touched her yet which surprised her. Usually he'd whisper in her ear how he coveted her when he visited the Dominion.

""That Vegeta! What are we going to do with him? He wants me to keep you safe."" His chilling alto tone kept in a laugh as he spoke. Bulma did recognize his humor quite yet. ""That's not the funny part so don't laugh... here's the punch line he wants me to keep my hands off of you. Isn't that hysterical?"" Lava molted in her belly, churning. Vegeta added fuel to Frieza's disgusting fire. He started in his laugh. ""Vegeta happens know where Trunks is, yes. Well I guess he does because he didn't answer when I asked. This kid will be the death of me. I hate kids. I hate kids! Saiyan kids! I hate them... no sophistication!"" His tongue snared and rolled against his teeth and he snapped them shut. In the process of closing his mouth he snagged a piece of lip and it bleed. He licked the blood and eyed his candy. ""I'll show you your son."" He strutted towards her with his tail dragging behind him. His hot breath fogged in the cool room. ""Vegeta's quest for immortality is going to come to a dead end. I think he even traded your son in order to have that book. You remember that book Mistress? Remember my last trip to the Dominion and I brought that Fortune Teller?"" Her eyes condensed now parallel to his.

""Krebs."" Still churning still on fire she revels within.

""How bad do you want your son?"" His breath smelled like blood her eyes saw the revenge.

* * *

Turles Shop

"Vegeta." After spending the night in luscious silk and alien linen this stone bed felt like needles. Bulma waited for MALX to come. She drifted in and out of sleep because she didn't get much sleeping done during the previous night. It was almost time for MALX to invade the shop again and she knew she had to listen closely to the guards. In her mind she had already made up that she wasn't going to tell anyone what Vegeta told her. Before he took her back he whispered that he was going to be in one of the suits. "He smiled." She rustled through her tumultuous blue hair and brought her knees against her chest. Just as planned MALX stormed in. The girls ran in different directions as Bulma watched from her bed. Turles was seen dragged passed her door clinging to the rug. "I wonder will he choose to fight with MALX." A tall Saiyan with black hair and spikes in wild directions entered her room. He was armed in MALX official armor he reek of an Elite. He stood so high and strong. Then he looked down at the stone slab where Bulma laid; his eyes watered and he dropped to his knees and picked her up.

""Child you were not supposed to go on the ship."" Bulma didn't resist him he looked exactly like her friend.

""You're Bardock."" Bulma whispered softly.

""Vegeta!"" Bardock yelled as he was coming out of the shop the light of both suns were blinding. Vegeta had three MALX soldiers with him and two open pods shaped like a chariot. ""Vegeta!"" He put Bulma in Vegeta's arm. Vegeta placed her in the back of the last pod where she was the only girl there. He pulled off the drape so that it rested on his neck. ""Vegeta"" Bardock motion for Vegeta to step away from the pod. Bulma looked over the rim to see if she could hear them and she couldn't really read their lips.

""What Bardock!"" Vegeta sort of floated Bardock's way, he barely let his feet touch the ground.

""We were supposed to leave her on Earth."" Bardock said calmly tilting his head towards the chariot.

""No."" Was the answer in the same second without dimension; he tried not to look her way.

""She will burn the Empire to the ground."" A little more sharpness was added to the tone of Bardock's voice. The two suns beat on the reflection of their armor.

""You saw this and didn't tell me, why?"" Vegeta upped his authoritativeness knowing it was valuable information. Bardock would try to avoid any type fight with Vegeta with no one here to pose on his side.

""Vegeta who was the one that brought her here?"" Bardock closed his eyes and figured out the answer. ""Nappa. You know when this is done it will be your fault.""

""You'll just tell planet Vegeta that you didn't know about this."" Vegeta said simply. Bardock's features got even further perplexed and filled with disgust. How could the Prince muster this without his knowledge and how could he go on to take that risk.

""Wait how did you know about... you know that she'll dethrone!"" He went to search for answers; he didn't find what he was looking for. It wasn't like he never took a peak into Vegeta's head before. It was just that Vegeta had a complex mind. ""...What's your agenda?""

""Bardock stop reading my mind or I'll kill you."" Vegeta was done with this conversation and moved on with giving orders. ""Bardock." He murmured under breath. He wasn't going to let the likes of Bardock ruin his plan.

""Krebs?! You can't trust that old senile woman!"" Vegeta walked away and started up his pod.

""Turles you and your father will take her to my mother. Never mind Bardock... you will go to the King and tell him you've found my princess. You..."" This other Saiyan had cold black eyes; he wore an animalistic face gritting his teeth in a smile. ""You'll take these whores to East entrance of the Palace tell them it's a gift to Onitabo from the Prince."" His signature smirk that Bulma knew all too well had resurfaced giving him a light in his eyes. She knew he wasn't as evil as she had once barked.

All three turned to Vegeta and took in their duties. ""Sir"" Vegeta placed the drape back over his nose to keep the sand out the lungs.

"Now are you ready to meet my mother? I swear she's not as bad as I make her to be... she's just a Saiyan woman. Are you ready to work?" He planted himself in the driver's seat and took off.

"Sure." Bulma sounded unsure though. These Saiyans loved work and wasn't sure what her work entailed. Really all she knew about Saiyans was that they loved sex. "Is your mother like you?"

"No."

* * *

Bulma didn't argue with Vegeta and she put on the hooded sack she had stolen from one of the girls. Vegeta tilted his head back and smiled. "I want you tonight. My mother will hopefully let me fulfill this. Don't you think?"

"I think you're crazy." She said as he rode by in dramatic speeds in the bright white sand.

"You never told me you knew Bardock." Vegeta huffed out in amazement. He just wanted to hear that mouth ramble on and expectantly sneer various vulgarities.

"I don't know Bardock. I know Goku and you told me that Bardock was Goku father."

"Kakarott!"

"Whatever! I've known him for years and I'll keep calling him Goku."

"Keep it up and I'll leave you with my mother."

"That does sound like a bad idea as long as she isn't a nympho then we're cool."

"You think I'm a nymph?"

"I'm pretty sure you're a whore."

"No you're the whore! Really you are a whore, was a whore. You'll be my princess soon."

"What if I gratuitously decline?"

"What if you're gratuitously an idiot?"

"Well before I met you I wasn't a whore. I had no reason to be a whore. I met you and that's when the shit hit the fan. I became a whore."

"You're not a whore now. Do you think I'm a whore?"

"Well within 2 seconds of meeting me you had sex with me. So what am I suppose to think?"

"Well what nerve? You know while you were out whoring yourself off I had abstained from sex for the seven Earthly months when we were apart. I went on missions and collected women like you wouldn't believe. Did I have sex with them? No. You on the other hand spread like peanut butter." Vegeta stop talking and laughed as Bulma was picking her up jaw from the floor. "That human term! I've always wanted to say that."

"You know Vegeta! That's not funny."

"You may like it tonight. It's going to be extremely dark the darker moon will eclipse the lighter one for a few days. Then you just said my name. I'll pull this pod to the side at this second but I believe my mother would be disappointed if you came in late."

"I don't know why you still have me around. Kill me already."

"Isn't it every little earth girls' dream to become a princess and you avidly hate it. I want to become a princess and I'm already a prince."

"You a jack..."

"I've thought about your mouth. You have a very vulgar tongue its very Saiyan to have a tongue like yours but it's extremely un-lady like. Princesses don't say those words Love."

"I don't know what to do with you. I hate you! I really have a strong hate for you in the pit of my stomach. It feels like fire...no it feels like lava. It burns for me to kill you."

"That's okay you won't be strong enough to kill me. You can't kill a Saiyan."

"Everything dies."

"I won't."

"Don't you think that you're afraid of dying?"

"I don't fear anything."

"Everyone has a fear Prince."

"What do you fear?"

"You're ridiculous...really. I really fear that my family is dead."

"Now was that so hard?"

"...and you?"

"Well it's not the regurgitated bull you just gave me. I hate crowds."

"You fear crowds of people?"

"No I hate crowds! Bulma Briefs I know everything about you. I know that you may worry about your parents, but you don't really fear for their lives. Before you met me you seemed like the type that was unhappy with life. You fear me."

"I don't...."

"You do! I have showed you compassion and you can't understand why. Bulma listen, you've woken up in the middle of the night just to check if you're still alive. You've checked to see if I kept you alive. Now tell me you don't fear me." She didn't say anymore. The drive to the palace was not like yesterdays flight to the place. The Prince, she wanted to argue with him and tell him how wrong he was. Then she thought about last night and when she went to sleep in the shop. Was he watching her? Then she thought to herself that Vegeta knew nothing about her and that anger started flowing again. This time the outburst could not be shown. This time her rage would have to be dealt with in a bottled up fashion.

'I will kill a Saiyan.' Clear as day; she had to check if she said it aloud. The desolate bright white sand ended to start with the metal-framed entrance and bleached white walls as the legs of the structure. With only the lights bouncing off the dark walls and the engine blaring as it bounced along the tunnel there was only silence between the two.

Those prominent colors took inundation in this part of the Palace. Not like Vegeta's where only his bed had the royal colors. This was a torrent of White, Yellow, and Black. Everything was in that sequence of white, yellow, and black it was very nauseating to Bulma to say the least. She was very trouble by the décor and drapes off the royal colors barely touching the pure white marble like ground. The black statues of a large sized Vegeta killing a creature and the eye catcher put fear in Bulma's heart. This statue was different it was yellow and unlike sulfur this yellow element was hard to her fingernail as she dragged them along the toe of the behemoth statue. Her eyes traveled upward to meet a colossal sized Vegeta in near 11 feet not including the stump it was hosteled onto.

"Find something you like?" She was so intensely mystified by a Statue she didn't understand. She didn't pay much attention to a word Vegeta said. He took his grip around her wrist and dragged her away from the statue that seemed to glow to her. "Let's go!"

"What was that?" Silence filled the space between the two once more. It was constant and maddening for Bulma. She didn't understand the culture and here she had a Prince that was very cultured and refused to teach her anything but the Saiyan language. He took her to a set of dark doors and pushed both doors open without any strain. This room didn't skip out on the décor as Bulma hoped. It was a constant reminder that a family liked three colors lived vivaciously. Everything was stuck out like sore thump. The bed however had an akin to crème linen fabric. It wasn't as amazing as the floating bed on the ship but it was a piece of art.

Vegeta took his place before her and she suit to follow. Here she was first impression on the queen in a sack basically. There she was outfitted in a dark violet dress that shimmered in open light. The golden straps webbed along her shoulders and neck. Her back was open and she slowly turned her head over her shoulders. Her body then followed her head and she didn't smile. She was petite and little with a god-complex look in her eyes.

""Mother this is Bulma Briefs. She was being cleared from Turles whorehouse when I found her this morning. Where is my father?"" So casual of an introduction Bulma thought that there would be some type of fanfare if you meet a queen. When Bulma say her it stunned her how beautiful the Queen was. Her hair was like a metallic black pinned up and it shimmered in the skylight. Her eyes were small but they fit the dark gray that slanted upwards. She had a slight widow's peak that pointed to the T shape brow to nose. Her nose ended in a bubble and was the only soft quality to her face. Her top lip formed a perfect crease and swelled up only to flatten out to the corner of her mouth. Her face was had many plains but wasn't that there was so much to point out that this woman was unearthly beautiful. Like Vegeta. ""A whorehouse you say? Well she's a bit dirty could you at least get a cleaner one.""

"The asshole doesn't fall far from the tree." Bulma rocked on her heels like an impatient child.

""She was the cleanest one mother."" Vegeta ignored Bulma's blunt impertinence and kept his eyes locked on his mother.

""You know Vegeta? I don't think that this one can work the way I would command her. Can she even understand what we're saying? I don't like those big eyes either.""

""She can understand most of the things we say.""

""Those eyes will get her killed. I hate the way it looks.""

""Mother I want her to work for my father.""

""NO!""

""Well what do you want me to do with her?""

""You keep her. I'm disgusted by you taste of women... slave girl or not."

""Well if she is mine then give me a permit for her. That's why I brought her to you. So that you can get one of your girls to show her around and get her tagged. Since I'm never home because of missions she'll just be an ornament in my room.""

""You want to really keep her I thought if I said I didn't want her you'd just end up killing her like that one slave girl you brought me. I'll keep her, for now."" His mother was firm and stern she meant business and her dark eyes were like coals under pressure. He didn't really have respect for most of his elders and this was not an exception Bulma caught on to this. It wasn't the same disrespect that earthly teenagers displayed; it was too much respect in a mocking like tone.

"You don't like her do you?" Bulma whispered as he left the two to meet.

"I don't think there is a known word strong enough to describe my "dislike"."

""Charming isn't he. My own flesh knows how to impress his prey. I don't know what exactly he is trying to pull but...""

""I'm sorry I'll just get on to work."" Bulma bowed and was ready to follow Vegeta but the Queen had as firm as a grip as Vegeta.

""Wait! Um it seems that my son rattled some despair in you. I have nothing for you to do, for now. Please take a bath. You reek; this discolored smell. A whorehouse? Where did you come from?"" The queen's eyes narrowed as she wiped her hands clean in a bowl of water.

""Earth.""

""Well that makes some sense Earth. I've always wanted to visit the tiny blue blur. Do all the girls look like you? I mean that hair color is a bit off.""

""No just a few girls dye their hair this color and I was born with it.""

""Interesting. You'll work for me and live with my son. That's his plan, right? Contact with the King my husband is prohibited and will be punished by death if done so without express permission. Do you got that? Please! Vegeta has a bathhouse in his quarters. I'll have one of my new girls to take you. As a matter of fact... she is from the same place as you. What a coincidence?""

""I'll call her here. Karochi."" The dark haired girl came from the hall and her face hit Bulma before anything else did. It was so familiar to her. Yet it was dark and crowded with thoughts and it didn't smile in the presence of Bulma. When Bulma realized who it was she pulled a smile out and dropped it. Bulma copied the face and quickly walked out of the Queen's presence.

""Karochi?"" She didn't answer to the name and kept walking until Bulma realized it was Vegeta's room.

""Get inside."" Karochi said sternly.

"Bulma." The girl took Bulma in a tight embrace.

"Karochi is it?"

"Well I had to take a Saiyan name and the queen doesn't like smiles on a slave girls' face."

"Well she needs to get the stick out of her as..."

"Bulma?"

"Yes Chi."

"How are you? I mean do you know how hard it is to only talk to Goku in my language. This Saiyan crap is still taking a bit more time for me to get use to...and you."

"Well I was in a whorehouse and I had sex with all these different men. It was the worst ever then Vegeta came and turned the place down."

"Vegeta? Ehh! Goodness! He owns this world doesn't he? There is so much I have to share with you but let me start your bath first. You reek. The Queen was right."

"Do you wait on her hand and foot?"

"Worse she can't do anything by herself. She brings different members of the Dominion to her room and discusses business. I don't know what that's all about but she gives everyone the same warning about the King."

""Do come near the King without my expressed permission.""

"Ha! You sounded just like her."

"I think finding you is the worst now no one can understand us and our little jokes."

"That's okay they talk about me in other languages too."

"You're being paranoid."

"No Saiyans have some diverse language systems. This Saiyan dialect, Icijingo, and an old Tusfuru language are three common languages here. I heard the Queen speak it and the head honcho speaks it too. This place has me feeling like some old hag. All the time I find myself sleeping."

"You could be pregnant!"

"Ha! Funny how that is your first answer to everything I saw. Bulma I'm feeling a little depressed. Then I might as well be pregnant, right?"

"Chi Chi maybe? I hate this place with a passion. I'll burn it down with my own hands."

"Well you do that. Just make sure I have at least a ten second head start. What do you think about Vegeta?"

"Cocky, terrible in bed, most ugly, self-centered, control freak thing in the world! One time he told me that the ship didn't have food and then told me to go on a fast. When he came to his bed I'd find smells of food on him. He's evil."

"Bulma I can't tell you everything I know and I want to cry."

"Oh God you are pregnant." Bulma's eyes jumped with excitement then slowly eased down to this Saiyan planet.

"No listen to me! There is so much I can't tell you. If I do they threaten to kill my child. Please don't say anything. Goku said when I start showing he's going to have to take me somewhere else. He doesn't know if my body can support a Saiyan child and I might have to stay under care. Many Saiyan women can't bear their own children and that's why most are planted in tubes. That's why I'm so scared."

"Chi you're kiddin' me you're the strongest woman I know."

"Thanks but you still smell. Dunk your head in. I'm going to scrub all the smelly off of you. They didn't let you bathe in a whorehouse shouldn't that be a requirement."

"Shut up this isn't Earth. Wow Chi you're going to have Goku's kid."

"Yeah! I don't want a dead husband though. Do you know what MALX do?"

"No. What do they do?"

"They Sanitize Planets. They kill everything then sell the planet. What they did with Earth was different they were searching and found what they were looking for. Bulma... Vegeta will be here soon and it's not safe to talk about this. So I have to stop today. I'll bring you a towel and a heating wrap. A heating wrap is awesome. One thing you'll find out is that this warrior planet has amazing healing treatments."

* * *

--

""Vegeta it's been a while since I've seen you like this." Before Vegeta entered the beaded curtain room the old Fortune Teller had called him out.

""You say that every time I come to visit."" Vegeta smirked when he approached the old woman planted in the middle of the room. Her face was very angular with high cheekbones and slanted bright violet eyes. Her skin appeared to be a wooden color her neck stood high and defined. Her hair was bright brown, long, and dreaded.

"Hmm!"

""What?""

""Bulma isn't on the ship. So you're really going to do it."" Vegeta was going to interrupt her but she stopped him. ""That wasn't a question.""

""Because you know everything!" Vegeta said in a condescending tone.

"That's right boy." She said in clear English. "I find that you think in this earthen language. You speak in this dialect more than your own tongue. Why?"

"I'm not into playing you games tonight Krebs."

"That's fine it's not like I haven't heard you say that before. Sit." Vegeta pulled up the chair that was against the wall and brought it to the round metal table. She didn't have cards or a crystal ball. "Please sit down, now that you've chosen immortally." She stopped and tilted her head as she sat down then locked onto Vegeta's eyes. "How can I say this? I've told you this line times before...but let me say it in a different way, this time. You're not in love with Bulma. Simple?" She tilted her head the other way. "Remember this and I'm talking to you. You love her and you'll go to Earth... there is hope." Vegeta was getting up to leave and it sounded like he muttered something that Bulma would say. "Vegeta! Sit! Before you leave there is a lot you have to take in. This crystal here..." She picked up her clear necklace and held it up. "...Will kill you when you become immortal. It's the price. It won't affect you now, but when you go to that Well and if you ever see me again it will. When you visit me as an immortal it will take away a lot of energy from you. That's my last warning and you're just going to have to remember that."

"Then get rid of it." Vegeta sparked a ki ball in his fingers.

"That's when irony sets in motion. This is called the Mermaid's Pearl; the key to my life. I've also decide not to travel anymore so don't ever worry about us bumping into each other in space. Frieza tried to kill me when he took me to ...you." Krebs stopped and sucked in air in-between her teeth. "You don't love her but you will. Don't worry I have more to share. This is where I give your précis. You might have thought that giving Bulma to Frieza was the brightest idea. The Queen wasn't even in space... your mother never left the planet. Yeah. They did set you up. You set her up but I don't blame your underlying deepest reason for letting go to the "pit bull" as she had called him. She almost had you and the only reason why she didn't kill you because she felt she owed you about the boy. The boy you lied about. You're a liar. It's the path you chose and only a suggestion.

The parents were on Planet Vegeta and you insisted they were dead. That wasn't my idea. You've seen the boy many times and maybe you should have showed her that he was alive and lied about your involvement. She'll never see that boy. Be glad she went after your father first. If she had went with the original plan to go to your room and kill you. Your mother was by your door and would've had her arrested then your father would have told her everything. Then he was going to use her to kill you. Your ideas about the Dominion were too outspoken for his taste. Your luck is amusing Vegeta maybe you're supposed to be immortal. You just won't die."

Vegeta was shaken his eyes pale in the light. Krebs bit her tongue then she went to speak. "Yes he did. SIT!" She screamed before he got up. "Stop worrying about her. You've made up your mind and going back to make another path. I wouldn't suggest it. Yes he did tell her, too. Right now he's trying to manipulate her to go to planet Vegeta kill your mother. I can't feel her mind I know it's in a frail sate after he told her what you did. Vegeta you still have Allies. They may not like you as a person but they are still committed to you. I won't name any of them because that is for you to find out and not my mistake. Remember I told you this...cheer up she still loves you but not today. It'll be thousands of years before you ever realize it again. She'll be on Earth creating an army with your people against your mother. Wait your turn and she'll love you again."

"Love doesn't concern me at this point."

"I know this. One day in your old age you'll find yourself missing her smell, her smile, and her skin. She'll be gone and that's the life of the eternal... they die." Krebs smiled and looked down. "It looks like every time you lose her you go back to Earth. You'll do it every time. Be there. You can never say I didn't warn the proud Saiyan beforehand. There's a planet called Pulsar in the B12 grid. No it's not a drink and it's not food. All you have to do is breathe the air. Remember I told you this!"

End Chapter Seven: Entrapped On the Salvage

Okay my intent for this story it re-written from now till about 7 chapters from now. There is room for change so if you don't like it state yourself state why. If you get a little confused because I'm a total idiot or I spelled something wrong say it. I swear I can re-read and not catch my mistake. I did see drangonball so ask about what I thought.

Hey earlschibiangel you reviewed and you get a shoutout!


	8. Entrapped On Yourself

Before we start this chapter I want you to repeat after me. The DragonBall Z Pledge.

**"Yes there are still faithful fans, I am one of them, and we will all carry on with forums, blogs, fanart and yes, even fanfictions until it's last dying breath whenever soon or not so soon that will be. LONG LIVE DRAGONBALL Z!"** -Vladgurl

People to thank- leneypoo, earlschibiangel, and all of the Authors Behind Bulma and Vegeta Stories Forum!

A/N- Okay so I may or may not put it in this chapter... but (and don't kill me) I'm adding yet a few more elements to confuse you all. So get all the facts straight. Cross stories to connect the dots and never say a story is over.

Disclaimer: I do not own Characters from Dragon Ball Z they do, however, belong to Akira Toriyama; so pucker up Mr. DBZ man 'cause you're all mine.

Chapter Eight: Entrapped On Yourself

--

""Vegeta?"" Bulma lain still on the bed of comfort. He face molded into the ripples and she didn't move from there.

""No it's me."" Turles opened the large doors and slipped in he closed the door behind him. His walk was careful and wry he approached in his same style without the smile or that glint in his eyes. He too was being forced to do what he didn't care for and these were his people.

""What's wrong?"" She met his eyes in the same fear. One more glance at the door and he made his advance with steady steps. The trusting steps came closer to nurture her faith in him. He also wanted to make sure that his was in whispering distance, in order for the conversation to be a private one.

""You won't see me for a while. Vegeta is sending me on this mission and I wanted to say bye to the person that didn't judge me because I was kind. This place I have to warn you about it! You're in the heart of evil and I'll be the one to tell you that firsthand. You have to protect your own skin, and I don't know if you can. You're only a human; these dogs will rip you apart and that's why I left. I have to take you to the King. My father told the King about you; now I have to take you to him."" He took both his hands and clenched them together. ""There are three things to remember about this man, the King. He pretends that he is innocent of crimes he has committed, he is a king and then he is not, and this is only a rumor but he can bled black blood. His colors weren't picked out without a reason. Like his son he is proud and very charming for you aliens. You'll need this."" His hand rested over her head. ""You'll need your brain to decipher who you can trust because it is not as easy as you think it is. So Bulma are you ready to meet our King."" To Bulma that would explain the colors that were a invariable theme of the palace.

""If it's expected then yes."" She rose up and Turles threw her a dress. He shrugged his shoulders and left the room like he entered. The dress was thin and fitted this Saiyan heat wave. The top of the white dress was sleeveless it cut close and billowed to soft tassels against the cool metal flooring. She guessed that appearance matter to the King. Or maybe Vegeta made this some part of his plan. But all Bulma really knew was that her dress was falling and she had to constantly pull it up at the pits. It was uncomfortable and she felt dirty. He nodded his head and Bulma returned the nod with closed eyes.

""Ah!"" The man was lengthy and extremely muscular. His breastplate was black with yellow trimmings. The belt was also black with a white embroidered buckle. His thighs were covered with black skintight fabric and his knees shined like a polished floor. His cape was white and it was evident that he was the man depicted in the hall. This larger Saiyan had Vegeta's face with a burly goatee. His eyes however were darker than Vegeta's and she didn't know how that could be. It was deeper ebony without lackluster shine that was present Queen's eyes. ""Vegeta my son this is the princess Bardock told me about?"" Vegeta was in the air floating. He was looking below to the group. ""Son! Get down here."" The King commanded and as the son of the King he gently obeyed. His father stood in the middle of his dramatic room, Pictures of family, of a shop in Kabbagi Bulma once visited, and nude statues in the five corners of the room. The statue by the door Bulma and Turles just entered from was the Queen, no doubt.

'Amazing body...' Bulma scratched her head and was amazed by the detail. '...the sculptor must have been...a Di Vinci of this planet.' The composition, placement, and chicness embodied the mastery of the medium.

""Bulma will you introduce yourself."" Vegeta tone jerked her back to this so-called reality. An overweight Saiyan stepped closer to Vegeta and whispered something Bulma didn't catch.

""Hey I'm Bulma Briefs from Earth. You must be..."" Vegeta face was appalled by how informally she introduced herself to the King his father.

""Yes I am the King of Planet Vegeta. I am King Vegeta!"" He stood tall his muscles would contract with every syllable. His introduction smooth, posed, and sly on his face it didn't say much. But his introduction was as informal as Bulma's.

""You too?"" Bulma eyes cut towards the son passed the father.

"Where do you think I got my name from everything that come from him has to have the name Vegeta." He turned his back looking at the dark purple sky streaks of gold leftover from the sun drifted and the last sun was setting and the moons still looked like one.

"Oh!"

""What son you can't share with everyone."" The King looked at her and tilted his head it made her more self-concoctions this dress must have been the ugliest thing to the King.

""Father I was only talking about my bed."" Vegeta said and even though his back was toward them Bulma knew there had to be a smile present.

""Really? I took this planet over 35 years ago and named it after myself for such a feat. I called our migration from the old planet to this one the Great Vegeta Movement. Then I named my son after me. Magnificent isn't it? Is she going to work for Adrizuya? She doesn't look like that type of slave but I like that you are keeping her busy; nothing like a slave with time on her hands. Where is Adrizuya I called her here hours ago?""

""Coming."" Vegeta sneered the senior turned to Vegeta and the son felt the eyes of his father on him so he turned to address his father.

""Vegeta you brought a girl from Earth here as a slave and you what her to be your mate? I am not in approval of this but I'm sort of delighted you didn't go for Saiyan this time. You were correct."" His eyes were now back on Bulma the journey of his eyes started at her hair. ""I will talk with this girl. Woman! Woman are you afraid? We Saiyans don't hold much control when it comes to the appetite of power. You're in a room with many Saiyans with this appetite."" His eyes then stopped on her eyes the traveled down her dress and she froze stiff. It was the power of lust and wasn't like the way Vegeta looked at her in the beginning. This was straight on devouring her with his eyes. Vegeta tensed and was ready to rocket her away from his father but he was planted there and anything that would give away his plan chaotic detriment on existence. The King took one step forward and Vegeta ki dramatically burst its containment. ""Hold on Son I'm only testing her."" The eyes of the king cut back to his son and a smirk chiseled upon his face. ""What have you lost?"" he brought the question back to the intended blue haired woman. All the answers stirred in her brain. She plucked from each idea and remembered now why she wanted to stay alive.

""I have lost more things that I can list. I've lost my family, my friends, and my lifestyle. I was pretty rich by Earthly standards not anything as turgid as this; but we were recognized. I lost my heart and my freedom as well."" She strung up her tears and kept them on the inside 'they don't deserve my tears.' She also kept to herself.

""Vegeta I don't think she wants to be your princess! Freedom, heart, lifestyle, family, and allies they will all crumble under power. This life of royalty subject yourself to it. Because he is not giving you a choice.""

""Power is nothing lust is not! What I lost is grander than your power!"" The seasoned Vegeta laughed and roared and the fatter Saiyan joined in on the laugh. Vegeta defrosted himself and walked passed his father to Bulma.

""Woman!"" He half whispered talking her arm in his hand. Their eyes were dead square on each other. Bulma lightly hurdled her arm and graced pass his grip.

""It's fine Vegeta. She's only human. You have to arrest everything from your mind. You're trapped in this game of predator and prey. Right now you're entrapped on this hate but only in the beginning. Now slave strip away you worries and stop trembling on what is debauchery and salvage. Trust me you cannot even imagine what power feels like. In the future what about the children? Will they be mixed mutts strutting around as heirs to my throne?""

"Children! Yo I'm too young and pretty for children! I have this amazing body and a child will not ruin that. Imagine that Vegeta!"

"Shut up!" Vegeta was going to throw a ki ball at her mouth or at least thought about it.

""Krebs sent a message to you Vegeta!"" The King broke the tension with news that would affect the fate of his son.

""Yes I know father she wants me to see her soon."" Vegeta tugged on the white dress and Bulma in shocked pulled it up so it wouldn't reveal anything.

""My son you are not weak in my eyes."" These were the last words the older version of Vegeta saluted off.

""You're not weak in my eyes either."" The prince returned. He swooped Bulma off the metallic flooring. "Woman let's go!" Like a dart he was of in the blink of an eye. He held on to her waist with his left arm Bulma wrapped her legs on the left leg, a gag reflex she thought.

"Put me down they weren't even that bad. GOD! VEGETA PUT ME DOWN NOW!" She saw the multifarious palace and it was huge but it was growing smaller with every passing second.

"Let me be your voice of reason. If I put you down you'll die." He gave her a soft tap on the butt for saying such an idiotic thing. It was further away she didn't understand why he didn't fly all the time.

"Vegeta!" She tried to keep the dress down but after many failed attempts she let it wag in the air.

"WHAT!"

"Don't please don't." She whined pouting her lip forward he just shrugged his shoulder. "Your father was wrong the only person I can trust is me."

""Why did I bring Bardock how idiotic of me... to Kabbagi? You'd better be worth this?" He averted her eyes and looked in the clouds.

"What are you talking about? I'm no one special? By the way why am I here? Why do you keep calling me your princess? Why string me along?"

"That's what you are. Now that I think about it there is no reason for you to work for my mother."

"No let me. What will I do for boredom sit with you all day and Chi-Chi works for her too?"

"That won't last long." He stopped in the air and her breaths became shorter and hastened with the sudden altitude.

"Why?" She sounded like she ran a triathlon.

"Kakarott's mate is pregnant and he is probably thinking that fleeing with her is the best idea. Your friend is an idiot! You can't produce a half breed Saiyan of any type in a weak body."

"Weak like not Saiyan?"

"Weak as in human." Bulma didn't have a witty comeback. She was scared for her old friend what if the baby got strong and ripped her apart. Would Goku let it live? Or would his kind heart forgive it for taking away the love of his life? ""Bardock it's nice for you to show up.""

""My Prince...they didn't sense me leave.""

""Don't you know what I going to say... You know Krebs would have answered that already.""

""Your request is out of reach and I cannot betray my king.""

""If you want to see me as your king you will."" In the blink of an eye Bardock was gone.

"I'm tired of all the secrets mister. What's happening?" Vegeta grinned and Bulma felt him heat up. They were a good 500 feet above the Palace. He dropped down like a torpedo and Bulma screamed the way down in disbelief. He was showing off. "Ass!" She yelled as the touched based in a familiar room. "If you won't at least answer that question then..." She wobbled with thin knees to his bed. "Then what was that talk about you having an heir?"

"What my father doesn't know is I cannot sacrifice that. You cannot be put in that type of situation. It would be foolish and too early. Now I think I missed your bath here." He pointed over to the bathing quarter a few feet out. A rapping set of knocks interrupted them.

""Sorry Prince but MALX has called a meeting now and it's urgent."" The head popped itself in-between the doors.

""Isn't it always?"" Vegeta picked himself up and passed his bed. He looked back one more time. "Well it looks like that bath is going to have to wait." The door slammed closed and Vegeta left Bulma untouched. Like that he was gone.

"Chi-Chi I don't know what to tell you I haven't seen him in over a week; 'looks like that bath is going to have to wait.'" Bulma mocked including her shoulders the way Vegeta did. The two friends fixed on the bed with a shiny bamboo like container.

"I don't see why you care so much. Didn't you say that you hated him or something to that extreme?" Bulma and Chi-Chi both ate out of the same contained of noodles and meat Chi-Chi insisted not to ask what was inside. Bulma asked Chi-Chi to stop asking her how long she was going to keep the same dress on. All the dresses no matter how few were at the shop and she bet Vegeta wasn't going back to get them. So Bulma was stuck with the same dingy not-so-white dress.

"If he's dead or something like that then what happens to me?"

"Doesn't the King recognize you as some sort of Princess? What I didn't understand is why do you still have to wait on the Queen if you're in their family?" Chi-Chi took the last bit of noodles and sealed the container shut.

"I don't think princesses start off as sex slave. I think this is some type of political move. Did you know he was supposed to marry a Saiyan woman? His mother and father hate me to begin with. She asked me to clean her crusty clammy feet and clean soiled rags of hers. The King he looks like a creeper with a cape. If I didn't wait on the Queen then how would I spend time with you? And you're the only one that feeds me. Chi-Chi he has this problem with being mortal. He's always saying something about becoming immortal, I don't know... it's just kinda obsessive." Her friend smiled and got off the bed and took he colorful sling that carried the container or other needs.

"I don't know what to tell you the only thing Goku is really obsessed with is y'know food. But nothing to the degree of obsessive it's Goku. Okay I got to go, Love. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yes you will. Goodnight and tell Goku goodnight too." Bulma blew a kiss goodbye and Chi-Chi caught it in mid air and blew one back. Then Bulma was alone again. She wondered about the status of being alone and if it was really all that depressing as others had put it; as she had once put it. Was she ever alone? There was always someone to support her no matter what.

"What I'd do to have it all back." Suicide had once loomed heavily on her. Now she couldn't; she had people she needed to protect and giving up couldn't be the answer. She felt the sleep pulling her softly and seized her in the same second. Bulma was face up spread in every direction of the bed. She was in a solid sleep and didn't hear Vegeta as he infiltrated in and dropped his armor. He was heading to the bed and glance over at the tub a few feet away. He easily picked her up and laid her on his chest. His chin buried her blue locks her face positioned against his neck. He moved her hair away from her mouth, eyes, and her chin because it itched against him. He had forgotten how the moonlight bounced from her smooth face. The two laid in the dark light for a while. Then he reached up and put his hand over the light. Her eyes rolled open and the light beamed in her eyes. She clanged to his chest and twisted her mouth.

"I've been waiting for you for days." Her jaw locked and eyes fasten on him for an answer.

"Your point?"

"Where have you been?"

"Selling planets. Where have you been?"

"Doing stuff." She felt his embrace and her face overwhelmed in a bashful peach.

"Why do you wear a dress to sleep?" He rubbed the fabric between his fingers.

"I don't have another so I've been wearing this dress to sleep and that ugly sack for your mother.

"I'll have something arranged. That Chi-Chi was here. I can smell Kakarott stench."

"Well I would have died from boredom and starvation if she didn't come."

"So how about that bath?" Did he offer it because of Chi-Chi smell or his curiosity? 'Will he have to be taken away for another important meeting?'

"Right now! Can't you wait till the morning?"

"No it can't. Now get your fat butt up." He pinched at her thighs and plucked at her dress.

"Fat? Come on." She slapped away his hand and he griped her hand in the same moment.

"Get up! You have invaded my mind too many times while I was away." He pushed his body off the bed lead Bulma to topple to his side. She did not want to move from this bed. She blinked and noticed something new on his body. It looked like a giant caterpillar caked into his skin. The raised skin was black and blue but it looked like it had been there for a while. That was a scare Bulma hadn't seen or was aware of. When this man went out to execute his duties as the commander of MALX he gets hurt.

"Did you get hurt?" Bulma's hair was in a torrent of curls and wished this planet had a straightener and from what she knew it didn't.

"No! What kind of foolish words you speak...did I get hurt?" His arm locked to support him.

"But you have all these scars?"

"Of course." He wasn't fazed by her concern just amused that she thought he'd get hurt.

"Can I see them?"

"Why?" He got up and walked and Bulma followed behind him. She saw the armor lying about near the door. Was this really her life?

"Shouldn't I know?" Vegeta bent over and adjusted the water out the faucets. Even the faucets complemented in the moons' favor and the Ivory like stone glistened around the rim.

"You've seen every angle of my body." He said bringing his body back into a standing position.

"Come on Prince. I want to see them and I want the stories and I can clean them away." He just looked at her. Didn't she say she was going to kill him someday a few days ago? Now she wanted to know about his life. His actual words left him as her eyes stabbed to his.

"Why?" Was all he could muster and that's not even what he wanted to say. He hated the ways she did that. The way she convinced him that his pets couldn't live in the same room as her. His mother had tried euthanasia for his felines and he wouldn't budge.

"I have to at least pretend like I like you."

"Get in." She slid the dress passed her shoulders and it was to her ankles in less than a second. Vegeta easily peeled out of his black body suit and dropped it on the ground next to Bulma's clothes. The tub when filled all the way graced her shoulders as she sat down. The ends of her hair got wet and her hair was too long for her liking. If only it stood by itself like Vegeta's then she wouldn't have to worry about she thought enviously. She was hoping that he would sit a few inches away from her but he parked his body in between hers. Like the bathroom from her old house it was enough to fit a small army in.

"This is going to be so enjoyable don't you think. You should think twice before you ask me to do something and I'm still sleepy. Okay we'll start with your back. This one." She touched an area his on back and his entire body shuttered. She could feel him pacing his breath. She was going to ask him why he had jumped like that.

"Nappa and I were slashing and burning a village of a planet we were to sell. Don't ever purge with this moron alone."

"That's the one that ..."

"The person that put you on our bed. I saved you from the worst sex you'll ever have in your life. That's a lash mark."

"And this on your shoulder?"

"It's connected to the one on my back. You can trace it."

"Like a rope?" She followed the imprint from the top of his shoulder to his back. She placed both palms and her head on his back.

"Like a rope, yes. It was the braided metals the women of that planet would specialize in. The warriors caught Nappa with one of their life givers, women selected to give birth. Before that Nappa showed her where our pods were. When they captured us they stupidly took us to their center city to punish us. Then we finished our jobs. It was prolonged three more days then needed. I lost money out of it and I refused to pay Nappa." She slid both her hands off his back and to one hand a searched for the one scar that started her inquiry. When she found it she rested her hand there.

"The one I saw on your side?"

"Too early to take about it."

"Okay? The scar on your arm?" Her eyes traveled up to the backside of his arm.

"I was being trained by my father and we trained extensively when I was about 5. He slammed me against a pillar."

"A pillar? That's extreme... who does that to their child?"

"A parent that wants his future King to be without flaws, but I am flawed without immortality." She moved in the space she had to get from behind him. The water was warmer round him so she hovered and rested her head next to him.

"What would you give up for this?" She had said it in almost a whisper.

"Everything including my soul."

"If I had it now and said pick me over this."

"Ha! I can have sex with anything as an immortal so you're not that important after the fact." This man knew how to get under her skin. She face scrunched together and released bottling it up.

"Mom?" She threw out.

"Immortality."

"Father?"

"Immortality."

"Your crown?"

"Immortality."

"You people?" He raised his eyebrow and turned his face to her.

"This doesn't get old for you, does it? When I say everything I mean everything."

"Love?"

"Or immortality? What do you think?"

"I think.......Yamcha."

"Who?"

"Yamcha I should have kissed him. The last moment I saw him and if I had not cared about what others thought. He was the love of my life." She stopped her hand over heart and took on a heavy sigh. 'Why Yamcha now?' She bit back a tear.

"Love of your life. How did that happen?"

"Well the boy tried so hard and he was afraid of me..." Vegeta interrupted with a quick laugh. "Seriously then I told him let's go out and we did."

"So you da...dated him? How long?"

"Why does that matter?"

"It doesn't I just want this to be the last time you speak of him."

"Excuse me I love him I can't help but talk about him."

"This seems to be the first time you ever mentioned him. He can't be that important to you then."

"He has always been a part of this heart and the reason why I haven't given up."

"If I find him I'll kill him."

"That's disgusting." She spat.

"You have no idea." His smile was primitive with ownership and an open possessiveness. She saw in his eyes how serious he was.

"One day you're going to fall in love."

"Will you warn me before that happens?"

"Love is powerful."

"I'm powerful."

"Listen here nothing can stop love."

"You are foolish! This Yamcha character is more than likely dead like everything else on the blob of a planet. In your heart he should die as well. Anyone that dares to touch you or anyone you want to touch you here after will learn what pain truly is. Now sleep my mother will call for you in a few hours."

"In the tub?"

"Don't worry you'll make it to the bed."

* * *

In The Late Future

In a short flash I felt him coming closer edging corners. Never in my wildest dreams would I have ever imagined that the strength ...would sprout into my assassin. Like promised to me death will come and this will be over. Now my assassin came without his sword and had that been the case I would have been cut down. He forgot the most important part of the puzzle. Now how will he overcome me if he just came with the revenge in his heart? Will hundreds more stand and fight? Screaming the same exact rhetoric is that how time works. Time a mystery within itself how many different frames can we fuse into time? The steps neared and another step that unfulfilled stare me in his eyes. I wonder what he found and why now? Why not sooner than this? His rage slashed from his joints and what would I say to the Laid. I am your king bow to me. ""What are you doing here?"" I refused to look at his face would he mirror an assassin or a peacemaker. My assassin who may or may not go to his home with a task finished. I may not let him make it home. I guess a promise is a promise and why I am HERE.

""Visiting. And what do you mean why am I here?"" I knew his eyes the mirrored mine the ones that compassionately hate an individual. I lost those eyes and in my youthful days he must have acquired them, lusting to be so powerful that he could over take me, see he was designed for that sole purpose my assassin. I don't know why they'd wait so late. I've waited for them to send him and here he is with the lusterous ki ball in his hands. Waiting for my eyes to meet his.

""Outside Earth hovering over her as if she owed you some debt."" He dispersed the ball into his palm and strongly walked to me. Did he know who he was and his assignment? Kill me!

""I lost my key there."" His Saiyan was superb his comprehension level rose above even some native speakers.

""I should kill you right here and right now."" Yes you should. Gut me open if you can.

"Didn't they tell you? You can't kill an immortal. Believe me I tried and unless you have the Mermaid's Pearl then get out of my sight." His energy shrunk and I waited for his finishing blow. This assassin understood that his lust wouldn't have its fill if killed me now. He'd have to watch me suffer and I'll offer him the ticket to see me set me to Hell and tell his loved ones all about it. But only if he was ready to suffer as well. "Answer me!"

End Chapter Eight: Entrapped On Yourself. 

A little confused? You should be. This is just how my mind works. So I'm done with the warm-up it's time to get this story started.

Okay? Hated it? Questions? I will answer any questions except 'how will it end' or anything that doesn't pertain to what has happened in the last 8 chapters. That'll just ruin all the fun.

Like always lovelove R&R

Na'Janay


	9. Stop Saying Die

"Yes there are still faithful fans, I am one of them, and we will all carry on with forums, blogs, fanart and yes, even fanfictions until it's last dying breath whenever soon or not so soon that will be. LONG LIVE DRAGONBALL Z!" -Vladgurl

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah! Dragon Ball does not belong to Na'Janay nor am I being paid for writing this terrible mess.

A/N so this chapter is very long. A lot of content was taken out and I'll input it into other chapters as we go along. This chapter wasn't supposed to be this long it's a filler!! Sorry for the wait.

Chapter Nine: Stop Saying Die

Then wake up.

Bulma opened her eyes and looked over her right shoulder. He was gone, again. Bulma gripped the black satin sheets with her clammy hands. "He was just here." With quickness she jumped out of the bed and was determined to find this man, Vegeta. She looked passed the off-white pillars up to the murky sky. It was still a deep purple. "I know I didn't sleep for a whole day." She took up her only piece of clothing by the side of the tub; his armor was where he left it. She slipped the white dress above her head pulling the fabric down to her thighs. She looked to the large decorated door that was partly open. A smile crept upon her face and she couldn't figure out why. Without a moment's pause she slipped out the door and the hall was pitch-black.

Bulma closed the door to the bedroom then turned left and kept her hand on the wall for guidance. She tiptoed passed the Kings Quarters and she didn't have to worry about Queen Adrizuya's room, it was on the far side of the palace. To the left of the hall's entrance were soldiers standing in front of a ship outside in the nighttime. This ship wasn't the carrier that she was captured on this one was much smaller. All the men in the lights wore MALX armor, and tight black clothe under-suits.

""Who goes there?"" Bulma panicked and pressed her body against the wall. This Saiyan was tall, tanned, and shined in the ship's lights with pulsating muscles. He alerted his other comrades with his booming voice as his vein pressed against his temple. Then she saw a pointy tip of hair. Yet her heart still refused to pace itself.

""It's nothing Brussill. Keep on track."" The large Saiyan straighten up and formed a line in front of the ship and the other Saiyans followed him. There were 15 or so Saiyans in line. Vegeta had his back leaning against the front of the ship. ""We have four stops to make and 26 days to complete it all. First, off to Planet Gil Ese… to only make talks men. Not for any horseplay, killing, or fucking. I swear we have a time limit and all these activities would be permitted if we had a longer time frame. If you leave the ship and because of your negligence you didn't read the Point-To-Point (PTP) then it's your fault. I will not come back for you. Second stop, Caprice, we will burn everything and take all the women to our next stop. Unlike Earth you will not keep what you find. Every girl found is a price, the more attractive the better. Our third stop is for a Northern Galaxy Section Service Station; Tre, there you'll have your reward. I don't care what you do; just read when my ship departs. Last is the Icijin Planet. We'll meet up with Frieza and take him back here. Any questions?"" Vegeta's voice was in the same authoritative quality with his closest men as if they were standards below him.

'I don't know why he has to be so strict.' Bulma mumbled in her head. She caught a peep of him talking to the armored soldiers and that when it hit her. The armor Vegeta just came 'home' with was still in the room. Vegeta had on a tight black bodysuit. He was without his MALX uniform and armor. She was going to make one wild and crazy move. Before thinking about it she cut the corner of the hall and waited behind boxes. "Ha! I'm going to sneak on that ship." She then bit her lip with the realization of her actually sneaking on a spacecraft was near insane.

""And the cargo area is off limits to everyone. That's where we'll house the women of Caprice. If I so, think you're headed towards the cargo area I'll blast your face off."" The back of ship was open and the back of the ship happened to be the cargo hold. Young dark hair Saiyan boys lugged metal crates with one arm soon they got all the matter inside and they reported to Vegeta. ""That's all."" One of the taller boys asked Vegeta if he could come closer to Vegeta. He nodded and the boy was up to Vegeta's shoulder whispering. Bulma couldn't hear them speak then the boys seemed to leave. The cargo door was still open and Vegeta's MALX team was headed onto the ship. It was her time to enter too.

* * *

Ten Thousand Years into the Future

""They told me that an immortal cannot be killed unless…unless I saw Krebs and took the Pearl from her."" I didn't understand his sudden calmness or the way his angered eyes flickered in the midst of it's purity. We know of each other through research and word of mouth. To declare that I essentially know my assassin is certainly not the truth. His face was not round with hope. His eyes were not big in bliss or euphoria. His memory had not retained me as I had retained his.

""So? You've come here with the intention to kill but without the tool to take my life."" His hand smashed at my wall. He could destroy my ship; the utter puissance he emitted. I could use him.

""Don't worry Krebs tested me. At the time I would have rather to beat you to death. So I took it upon myself to see if an immortal, is really that? You know what I was trained for and yet you stare at me. I WILL END YOUR LIFE!"" Again his anger rose higher against me.

""Tell me why did go you to see Krebs?"" His eyes looked worried as if he I had caught him in his lie. He tripped over some of his words and he bit at the bottom of his lip. His eyes were shaky, avoiding me; if I could I'd kill him for that. He was an immortal himself that would make sense. I could smell the Sea of Pulsar now. The smell beat into my memory like my preferred entrée. He was in favored to fight me but I had one thing to do and that wasn't to die here. ""Have you ever seen Pulsar?"" His pure white cloak covered his head. It reflected in the window and here was I this black destitute form…we are absolutely polar opposites.

""I really don't have a reason to answer to you."" He turned his back to me and had I been a younger form of me this form of disrespect would have been his death sentence. In these last thousands of years I've grown soft, not weak. This is the time.

""Do you know who I am?""

He turned back around and surprise struck his face yet again. What for? It was a simple question. ""Vegeta."" His mouth said in a whisper he looked gone and I tell you I didn't want to be there either. Time had told me this was the plan to end the life I so chosen. Had I gone and did it over... kill him now and still that time device and make everything...different. No, those eyes had condemned my thought.

""Did they tell you what I command?"" Of course he knew. Look at the reverence in his eyes any Saiyan in the sight of another holds this to be true.

""You're the King of Vegeta. I saw you in my day. I've actually visited the planet Vegeta many times to build my hate further. The breaking point for me was when a foreigner was slaughtered in front of the pavilion, for wanting his sister out of your greedy hands."" He fumed from his teeth, hissing, and carrying on in his anger.

""There were many of them. Be specific.""

""I don't have to and I shouldn't. You are not a part of me not with the evil that's in you.""

""Get over it! You're not that much a part of me you are much too human. You should have killed me without a question asked. That's how a SAIYAN does it. For your research you didn't study that fact. Have you ever killed anyone?""

""Don't worry about if I've ever taken a life. Be worry if you can keep yours."" I felt something shiver. A thought that hasn't came to my mind in 10 millennia. He could kill me. The thought was fear, true fear. My creation came with the task to finish me off. That has always been the plan but tonight will lead to a turn of events and I have to change a few things. I do not deserve to die this way but the one before me did and I found it the way I shall go too.

"Really! Shut up!" Her tongue plagued me with her eyes beaming in the Earth sun then her white and comatose body in the dirt. "Do you want to see your mother?"

""What did you say?"" He snapped.

""Boy, don't pretend that you didn't know what I said. Do you want to see your mother? You'll have your chance to see my death its fate.""

""King Vegeta dead huh! I like it."" His face met with mine and a smile crept on.

""King? Boy I am the Emperor of this entire quadrant. It only took a few thousand years and piles of dead kings. Boy and when my life is taken from me… will you come back announce my death and take over?""

""For what? That doesn't benefit me. This is some type of sick twisted way of having the last word.""

""It doesn't benefit anyone. You are my son?""

""Unfortunately I am.""

""Then unfortunately you have pristine royal Saiyan blood in you veins.""

""Pristine... that's what it's called? How can you die if you are an immortal?""

""The pearl will be there. You've jumped into dangerous waters with time travel. As a matter of fact it would have been better if the Pearl were brought here, to me. I have live 10,000 years too long without the very sound of her voice. Now that I think about it! It is just like Krebs said all those years ago. You'll stay here and rule.""

""No! You can't tell me that I can meet my mother then snatch it away from me. I've never seen her face only what others have told me ...and to see her. You can't do that.""

""I can't?"" He inched closer to me.

""I'm much stronger than you. I'll kill you.""

""That would be pointless you fighting me. God! You have the same amount of fight as her. Like I said if you wanted me dead you should have brought the Pearl along."

""It was my insurance that you didn't renege on your promise to them. My insurance if I was coming to see you in any time frame I wanted to come home alive.""

""When you live to see two hundred you'll be begging for someone to end it. Do you know why? Because you're weak."" I turned away from him and watched him in the reflection of the window.

""Is that so? You make me laugh. Krebs gave me many books all of them about you. One in particular I studied longer than your previous lives.""

""Really and what fascinated you about that life?"" He distanced himself from me... was this an attack? My eyes followed his every movement then I caught myself watching him in my peripheral.

"You've probably read it. I doubt Krebs didn't give you a choice. You sent Raditiz to Earth and he ended up fighting his brother Goku, Kakarott. Then you and Nappa came to Earth and fought the Earth's forces. You met my mother on Namek and soon you fell in love with her. I liked that story because I had a sister."

""I've read that particular story but I treat that as fiction. It does not exist in this dimension; therefore I have no reason to wish that I sent Raditiz to Earth. Or that Frieza killed and enslaved my people. Anyways every story varies. Who knows if you'd get that sister?"" I think I hurt his feelings.

""It's the only story that says you died with my mother. Every other story YOU end up killing her in some way or you die in battle, over what...to live forever? Like I said I can't wait to see you die.""

"I agree." The only thing Vegeta could muster as she haunted him yet again. Dried mud caked into her blue locks. She was bone white with splashes of liquid red across her chin. Her chest was ripped opened …exploded off. Her hands to her sides against soft pant legs. Her eyes pierced the color of the ocean and sky frozen over. The Earth sun couldn't even melt the tears.

* * *

Back to the Past

Vegeta's Ship

Bulma was pinned in-between two crates after the takeoff. The metal was cool against her skin she looked at the bar and it was ticketed 'Ration' in the big bold black Saiyan script. She poked her finger through the plastic and tore at it. Then she collected the circular packages the size was as big as her hands with the thickness of two inches.

"Food!" She sheathed her hands over her mouth to avoid detection. Ripping the edges with her fingers posed as a difficult task, so she changed it up and used her teeth to tear the thick plastic. The unclothed ration soon ended up in her mouth. With one bite she pushed the rest into her lap and crushed her face in to a knot. She brought up her shoulders and breathed a hard sigh. "Out of all the stories this one has to be the worst. At least the Prince in Cinderella wouldn't leave her with his evil parents and then she'll become a stow-away. Then he hardly feeds her…yeah I missed that part." She closed her eyes for a second and found sleep for the second time that night.

Her eyes opened due to heavy footsteps coming towards her. She could feel her heart race and her bones tense up this wasn't Vegeta, this was one of his subordinates Bulma quickly deducted. She anchored herself up and slid to the best of her ability, quietly to the wall. Her knees pressed into her chest like a ball. Then the heavy steps desist.

Bulma felt rough yank of her hair that may have torn out some strains. "AH!" The man hovered over her and tossed her into another crate and her body fell to the floor. Bulma continued to scream and crawl away from the big hairy man. "STOP PLEASE!" those were the only words she could muster out of her mouth. He came closer and took hold of her wrist.

""Let me tell the Prince what I found eating his food."" The Saiyan dragged Bulma on her stomach against the metallic floor in lieu of leaving the room the side of her rib hit hard on the entrance. With her other arm Bulma started thrashing at the back of the Saiyan's thigh. ""WHORE!"" He dropped her and took her face and smashed her head into the wall. ""And when Vegeta's done with you I'll make sure he leaves a little breath in you. So then I can have a crack at you."" His hand suddenly was full of her hair and she didn't fight him the rest of the way.

The door opened and the Saiyan threw her on the floor in front of Vegeta; face down. ""Vegeta!"" Vegeta could believe what he saw not only had she been caught but also one of his trusted men belay to follow his orders. The man didn't look at Vegeta but the Blue strains still in his hands. ""I found this rat…"" Vegeta moved so fast that the big oaf was lying right next to Bulma. ""VE-GE-TA!""

""You better hope to the stars she's still breathing."" Vegeta took his two fingers to check for a pulse. "Woman!"

"Oh!" Bulma forced her legs to stand straight in front of Vegeta. Her legs weren't the worst of the onslaught but it sure felt like it to her. She stumbled upon Vegeta chair and sat down. She held the right side of her and centered her breathing.

""Get up!"" Vegeta had his back towards the large Saiyan. Looking at Bulma. 'Me.' She pointed to herself with her thumb. "No sit! He knows who I'm talking to." There was a chilling knock at the metal door.

""Prince Vegeta I detected a raise in you power level."" It was three large Saiyans and the one was Bulma's original captor. They were in the room assessing the damage. ""Nice one! He's out cold."" The bald one, Nappa stated.

""He's not. Brussill you don't listen to your Prince, do you?"" This Saiyan was trying to get up and ended up on his hands and knees panting. 'Was Vegeta that strong?' Bulma thought without showing her fear. ""MALX what did I charge you to do? I don't like repeat myself if I do it'll make you that much closer to your death.""

""Not to enter the Cargo room, Sire.""

""Nappa what did you think that he did. That you know I said not to do.""

""Prince I believe the fool entered the storage room.""

""Saiyan do you know who this woman is?""

""I've never seen her before. I thought she was a thief. She obviously doesn't understand Saiyan."" He was soon standing closer to the door away from Vegeta.

""Did you ask?""

""Prince ask an alien what?""

""Prince."" The bald one interrupted in hope to calm Vegeta from killing a fellow comrade.

""Nappa what!"" Vegeta hissed. Then Brussill put one finger up in hope to defend himself.

""Vegeta! She is a thief stealing our food I caught her with the food in her lap.""

""THAT IS BEYOND THE POINT! FOOL!"" He took a moment to compose himself together. Then he noticed the blue strands limp on the ground and lost all composure. With a hellish rage he couldn't contain. Bulma could only watch as Vegeta beat the large man senseless. It ended with one last punch to Brussill's face bloody. Then his body fell to the floor. Vegeta hovered over his body.

"Stop it!" Bulma yelled and Vegeta snapped back.

"He put his hands on you, and you don't want me to punish that?" He volleyed back at her.

"No. Not this way." She said softly. "Not this way."

""This woman has spared your life. Leave!"" Brussill picked himself together and head out of the control room Bulma guessed.

"I'm sorry but… I'm sorry okay." She went to get up but strained a little and stayed seated.

""Leave us!"" Vegeta's harsh voice commanded. As soon as Vegeta's words left his mouth Nappa and the other two Saiyan did what they were told "What are you doing to me?" Vegeta screamed in a blaring roar. Bulma gripped the sides of the seat. She had never witness Vegeta's wrath only heard about it from the maids of the Queen.

"I don't know what you mean. I didn't want to see the man murdered in front of me. He's one of your people and you shouldn't want to kill your own over…me." Bulma turned her face away.

"That's not the point. No one puts their hands on you… got it! You are royal property." He brought her face to his.

"Property? So I'm back to being a slave not a princess?" Her voice strained on the slave part. Her eyes fumed intently against his.

"You are a hassle. Now you've just showed my team what you are, my weakness." He picked her up over his shoulder and carried her into his room.

…

"So what's Gil Ese? I overheard you talking about it." Bulma charged while studying the pattern in the ceiling. She lounged in-between Vegeta's legs her palms rested on his thighs. The tops of her feet played the bottom of his heels.

"A planet." She could vision his obvious sarcasm without seeing his face.

"Obviously but why are we going there? And how did you know I was going to follow you?"

""Business."" He answered half the questions.

"Why?"

"Well first off you're getting 'cultured'."

"Cultured?"

"Yes you're getting culture you can't eat in front of galactic leaders with crumbs in your lap. I'll look ridiculous. To think that they would have taught you better manners? It's bad enough that I left you with Turles and Onibato saw you. You need to meet this woman and she'll teach you proper etiquette."

"A class?"

"After this whole fiasco I will come back and get you. Then you'll meet Frieza."

"Frieza?"

"Will you stop repeating the last thing I say? Don't get too excited. You are not… Don't stand with him without being in my presence." Vegeta tugged at the top of her shoulders.

"Whatever?"

"Bulma if I ever told you anything. I know this isn't the easiest thing to grasp. If I ever catch you near him in any way I'll kill you."

"What? YOU!" He covered her mouth.

"Shut up! I know what I said but you are the key to everything. Frieza can't know that and then have you. If something were ever to happen, because he is a spineless being, you are to destroy him or kill yourself. If you think I'm the Devil you'll take him as the Devil's Devil. I'll even say the bastard is evil."

"And why would I even be near this Devil's Devil if you yourself are supposed to protect me?"

"Fate, either he takes you by force and it's too late or I give you to him as a present and there will be a slight chance..."

"Fate…" Bulma tarried in her words. "Mister you call this fucking fate? I just got my hair pulled out basically, slammed into some type of cargo box, and my head bashed in a wall. Sorry this wasn't planned and if so it was a sick plan." She was ready to prop herself off of him. "All this crap of you killing me is all a laugh. Remember I'll kill you first." Her eye fired up.

"Really?" He pulled her arms back as she tried to bail herself off of him. "You have to tell me how you'll do that?" His lips touched the back of her ears with every movement the words trickled into her ears.

"You may be some class-A super alien but you can easily die from hanging, slitting any major artery, and or poisoning." Bulma listed from her clouted head.

"You think so." To her he sounded all too convincing.

"Yes! You breathe like any human; unless you have gills that I haven't seen. Remember I've seen every angle of your body."

"That's funny." He taunted and she swung her hand down and hit his upper thigh.

"Protect me from yourself and I won't kill you!"

"I'll do what's necessary of me nothing more."

"Well then can we have one conversation without me talking about trying to kill you? Sure you are my captor but I don't want to say die, Vegeta. I want to live. Nothing like you though, I don't want to live for eternity. Only one thing to change that for me, never mind it's only a silly dream that won't happen and you already can't provide me this."

"What would that be?"

"Let me have this secret of mine please."

"You know we never argue when we bring our bodies together.

…

"Where am I?" Yet again Bulma was found in the nasty woolly burlap sack that gave her rancid memories she had acquired from the sex shop in Kabbagi. She was swung over face down on Vegeta's shoulder.

"Planet Gil Ese." All her eyes could see was her hair, Vegeta's butt, and some white marble stairs.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Can't I have that secret to myself?" Vegeta mocked.

"Erg! You never wake me. Son of a Bitch you're an eyesore I should have stayed with your parents." Bulma hit the middle of his back instead of hitting his butt, her intended target.

"Staying there would have been a bad idea?" Vegeta let her off at the top of the stairs. Bulma looked around and the building they stopped at looked abandon a lot of the windows were boarded up. The sky loomed in a rusty orange and streaks of gray scratches bleed through. The sun seemed so far away a small speck in the sky. Bulma started fanning herself and Vegeta looked at her quizzically.

"If you haven't noticed your mother doesn't particularly like me." Bulma fidgeted with the hood and Vegeta looked away to see if the mysterious teacher was on her way. Bulma snatched the hood to her shoulders revealing her blue locks and her black and blue chin and left cheek.

"She's supposed to meet us here. Keep this over your head!" In the same moment Vegeta placed her hood back on her head.

"Come on it's hot it's like we swallowed the sun. Wow what's the temp on this planet."

"On a good day for foreigners it's 33 degrees Celsius."

"That's in the 90's."

"On a bad a day foreigners are advised not to come here. It's not like Earth, they can track their weather for months and it'll stay consistent. They have to know if an electrical storm is going to hit. You'll learn all this in 24 days. You're a smart girl, right?"

"Not that smart I ended up with you."

"You're a smart girl."

""Prince Vegeta of Vegetasei Dominion under the Great Council."" A woman stopped four pillars away from them. She had a silver scarf over her head. She had dark red hair and yellow eyes. She appeared to be human. She was wrapped in a heavy exotic dress. The front was layered in light hues of green beads and small bells.

""Over the Council… we are not near a Republic but there is talk of such a move. You must be Anare. Gil Ese is your home?"" Vegeta stood straight and formal as the woman paced her way towards them.

""Yes it is my home for the most part. We aren't here for small talk are we? Hopefully someone taught you some manners even if you are a Saiyan. You are still the Prince."" Her golden eyes darted to Bulma.

""Not for me but for the future Queen of Vegeta."" He playfully pushed her forward and she stumbled towards the woman.

""Future Queen let me see her. Ah!"" Surprise showed on her face she wasn't what she expected, not at all. She grabbed at Bulma's hair in the side of the hood. ""She's not Saiyan... and she needs manners?""

""Yes.""

""There is a barbaric race other than the Saiyans? Then what is she?"" Her burnt hair caught the breeze and brushed against her puzzled eyes.

""Human.""

""They are not so bad. I have an associate that is human I once studied under him. He taught the Behavior and Lifestyle of Mating Earthlings. I found all of them so fascinating.""

""I found you through him.""

""Oh really and what were his words?""

""I'm on the side of the male.""

""You won't talk. Next time you see him tell him… I'm better than that Earthling of his. She has probably aged. They tend to do that; their life spans don't carry time in their genes. They find that living to a hundred is a bit excessive."" Bulma noticed that they were the only outside in the area. Was the planet low in population?

""I won't delay I'll be back here before your first storm.""

""Please I don't want the future Queen to die before her time."" Vegeta blasted off east and was now a small spec in the rusty sky. ""Come we only have a short time."" Anare walked slowly into the boarded building and Bulma followed and looked back to the dirt cloud he left in the sky.

* * *

The woman forced Bulma to take off the ugly sack and her white battered dress. Anare hung a simple yellow dress over a stool for Bulma and covered the window back with the dark mahogany drape. Bulma took her clothes and still covered her body. She carefully came out the cloth door closet and saw the dress in the dark room. She figured it was intended for her to wear so she slipped it on. This dark room was very poor. The mirror was crack and it was missing a piece. The walls were painted a murky dark brown. The carpet was hard the smell was infuriating. All that occupied this room was the broken mirror, the unpolished metal stool, and piece of drape that hung over the window. Bulma looked concerned about her so called school.

"How can I learn etiquette in this place?" She looked in the tall-unframed mirror and a part of the right side of her stomach was missing due to the absent piece. She sank to the padded floor and put her hands over her face and screamed into her palms.

Anare stepped in the room quickly and caught a glimpse of Bulma's breakdown. As fast as she walked in she walked out and put her back against the wall in the hall. She waited until she didn't hear the muffled screams again. Even after they were over she waited until she heard movement in the room. ""Are you ready?"" By this time Bulma was already up and with a smile she nodded her head. ""Turn around and face the door."" The small woman pointed to the stool. Bulma obeyed and sat on the stool. There were slight tears and a sound of a lock opening and a hard thing slamming against each other. ""Alright come here." The red head motioned with wrist in an upward motion. Bulma say where the rips and tears came from it was the carpet. Underneath it was a set of dark stairs.

The little woman scurried around and lit lights in the dark room. Once Bulma reached the bottom platform the hall was like day and night. This hall was highly decorated with pictures, paintings, and tiny figurines. They reached the end of the hall that started a ballroom with pillars strategically placed so the weight of the building did not cave in. This place was beautiful. The walls were painted gold and the pillars in the middle of the room had dark gold leafs disguising the lights. There were also five dark wooden tables that formed an X shape in the room. One small table in the middle and the four larger tables made the legs. The tables were dressed with red runners, white small clothes, and crystal glass cups. They head toward the small middle table where the smaller woman led. She pulled out a chair for Bulma.

""Now your first lesson will be recognition. It's always polite to have a party recognize you as a higher rank. If you however do not have a higher ranking then you must address that party first. It's the utmost respect. Let me give you an example. Princess Bulma of Vegeta Dominion it's a pleasure meeting you."" Bulma winced as she tried to smile at the woman. Her face was in so much agony.

""Anare of Gil Ese nice to meet you."" She almost didn't want to continue with the lesson. She really wanted to talk about the decor.

""Good you aren't as bad as Vegeta insisted. Compliment once and remember the names of important figures. Don't always repeat what you heard from anyone. Many will try to test you and always think with a clear head. I've seen royalty give up ownership of precious belongs because their bellies were full with wine. Don't drink at social gatherings you'll be made a fool of. You are not one of them and they'll remind you of it, so then you'll have to constantly remind them of your power. Prince Vegeta is your power; flaunt him to lower and higher subjects but use common sense.""

""That's impossible not the common sense part...I have that. A Saiyan found me and wanted me. Then he took me to Vegeta's room. Then by some fantastic 'miracle' Vegeta takes me up but he basically rapes me then whores me out in a shop on Kabbagi.""

""Sex is power. Remind them that the Prince chose you. Well for obvious reasons I can see why women would be upset. There shouldn't be any SAIYAN males upset by your move. Higher class Saiyans are more than likely to mate with an alien if given the choice. Lower class Saiyans won't look at a woman unless it's Saiyan. The women on that planet are impregnated with the idea of keeping the race pure from their fathers. That's taught no matter what class. Father's don't want their daughters to mate aliens and bear them hybrids. At one time it was taboo to even say you had a relationship with alien. Now the higher ranking men flaunt their women on different planets.""

""Wait Saiyan men keep other women on different planets.""

""If they didn't then the women would kill the poor girls. I say you should not open a conversation.""

""Oh okay?""

""You would have much to say you've only left Earth last year. I don't know if I have time to assimilate you. When you told me about the adventure of whoring and whatever you might have said. That's all I dwell upon. She's a whore. They don't need to know your life story. Detach yourself from earthly emotions. I know they govern who you are but when you speak you'll find yourself more liberated. You won't speak what's on your tongue. Passion should only be between two not the whole room. You make me wonder though.""

""I make myself wonder.""

""Food, eat everything that's on your plate, no matter what. Saiyans don't like food to waste or their time. Remember everything I tell you. You'll have a test at the end of the 30 days that will determine whether or not you leave when Vegeta comes back. Believe me an alien has rarely made it out of our storms.""

* * *

The ship parked on clay dirt. The Saiyans unloaded and grouped around the front hatch of the ship. Vegeta was the last to exit he had on only his white boots and his dark body suit. Brussill eyelid swollen over and Nappa let a huge grin slide as he caught a glimpse of his fellow big man. ""Prince Vegeta where is the woman?"" Nappa blurted out. Vegeta turned quickly on his heels his body fully face to face to Nappa.

""Don't worry about it Nappa. Now let's purge a planet."" Nappa clapped his hands over his head and cheered. This part always made him excited. After a while of going back and forth with these women Vegeta noticed that they might not have enough room. Though Nappa volunteered to take some women to his room Vegeta found himself almost considering it but then said no. ""One more round out and then I want every village in flames."" Vegeta spoke to the group. One of the Caprian women happened to squeeze out the crowd and dart passed the Saiyan men. With the flick of Vegeta wrist the woman burst into flames. ""Does anyone want to see how fast I can kill them?"" Vegeta hissed in their language. ""Nappa she was out of your group.""

""Prince she was fast."" Nappa shrugged with his shoulders. Vegeta stayed and watched the scared girls as the other burned the villages.

* * *

""So tell me …when you were initially brought here you were pretty scarred up; was that Vegeta?"" Anare asked very concerned remembering Bulma the first day she came here.

""No. See I snuck on the ship."" Bulma's hair swung against her back.

""You don't have to lie about it.""

""Seriously let me tell the story. I snuck on the ship and hid in between crates. A Saiyan and I fought because he didn't know of my status. He brought me battered to Vegeta and he was down in the same second.""

""Hmp! You fought a Saiyan?""

""Not really he fought me. I'm human just a human. Vegeta has all these hidden agendas and his eyes are never in the same world he's in. An ambitious dreamer.""

""Do you "love" the man?""

""Love? Did you just make that up?""

""I borrowed the word.""

"So you can speak English?"

"It's not the only Earth language I know. I'm not exactly fluent in it."

"It's fine. You must know a lot of languages all over the galaxy."

"More or less but now lot of languages are extinct because of Frieza's reign."

"Frieza? Vegeta said he has to introduce me to him."

""Fool!"" Anare slammed her fist against the wooden table and it seemed like the room jumped in fear, even Bulma did. "Sorry! Frieza always gets what he wants. Let's say that he wants you… Oh! I've never seen him with his slave girls or hear him talk about them. Talk has said that he disposes of them like his dishes and leaves them outside the door."

"Oh!"

""Are you okay?""

"I'm so exhausted will you excuse me?""

""Go ahead.""

* * *

The Northern Quadrant was the coldest out of any of the quadrants. It wasn't as north as it was once believed. Many scientists have claimed that the quadrant may actually be the middle. Vegeta tapped upon facts flowing in his head. He had to see Krebs about this decision and would it benefit his path to immortality. So many stories encompassed around this mysterious woman. Many had called her a witch and said to have cast her in a spell. Bardock hated the way his tongue even spoke her name. Ironic enough Bardock was the one to actually mention Krebs to the prince. Vegeta let the air pass him as he entered the beaded entrance of a library type room. In Vegeta's mind he felt like he'd been there millions of times, but in all actuality this had been his fourth time visiting the clairvoyant woman.

She was standing, waiting for him to enter. She didn't have to look to know it was Vegeta. ""It's been a while since I've seen you like this. I'm pleased that you've returned Prince…"" She just knew and that's what separated her from Bardock. His uncertainty and loyalty to his king is the reason Vegeta refused to let the Saiyan into his mind. ""…Vegeta. So you've found Bulma. Isn't she gorgeous, just like I promised you.""

""Tsh!""

""Of course you find her attractive you're fucking her as it is. It didn't take you long to make her yours. Keep it up and you'll end up impregnating her.""

""What?!""

""Don't be so dense, you know what I'm talking about. You already had a similar conversation with her. You're wrong about the child. It'll be here within the next year or so.""

""Male?""

""Yes but the Dominion and Queen Adrizuya will try finding a way to destroy him. You're not the only Prince to produce a half-breed Saiyan. Don't you know you're not the true heir to the throne? I guess things happen to their specific purpose.""

""A hidden half breed?""

""Your father's bond with that woman is pathetic.""

""That's beside the point and I know…now tell me...you know the reason I've come here!""

""I don't think you fully know Vegeta."" Her violet eyes framed by wooden skin caught Vegeta's black eyes. ""Oh well I forgot …Patience is not a Saiyans strong suit, I know. There are things that do concern you dear prince. If this child is killed, Bulma will kill the King and she'll kill you. You will die. She'll set that planet to a blaze then they'll kill her. In order to suppress her power you must take the child and tell everyone that it was a stillbirth. Any result of killing the child will ultimately kill you without eternity. She is your only key to eternity and she is also your sacrifice. When you give her up, when she dies you'll have it. In fact you only have a little time left a few years at best. Are you writing?""

""No.""

""Prince, please write everything. I don't know how many times I must tell you. The next time I see you I'll give you a book. It's similar to this life of yours. I believe I let you read part of it already. When you have Frieza on Vegetasei give him one of your ships as a… let's call it a 'token'. Watch your MALX men they don't have a part in your vision so they can't possibly understand.""

""You still haven't answered my question.""

""Vegeta, her being with you is a danger all in itself. Many factors will happen all in the nature of your quest. Don't worry so much on her 'well-being'. Yet you have to get stronger to protect her. Train harder for the ensuing war ahead. Kill all that oppose you and I'll see you in the future""

""Are you an immortal?""

""No, but I am time. I'm not immortal one day I'll die and another will rise to take my place.""

* * *

Northern Quadrant Station Tre

Vegeta took in all that Krebs told him. It was raking across his brain everything she said all at once. The Prince held his head in his left gloved hand. 'Train harder.' Vegeta was approaching his ship as he thought about it…'train harder'. ""It's been awhile."" Vegeta whispered to himself. It had been sometime since he had time for his vigorous training. Training that was considered hardcore for most Saiyans. Had time been a kind maiden he'd have all he needed. Between the missions with the Elite or MALX and meeting upon meetings with backstabbing galactic leaders, when could he train?

He entered the ship and almost forgot about the women and his men at the station. Vegeta powered up and zoomed out to the station. The station was encapsulated in a force field and a gravity regulator so it wouldn't crush the travelers and would be traders. There was a strip of shops were Vegeta knew Nappa could have been. There was a bright pink billboard that simply stated 'Welcome to Tre' in 470 different languages. Once Vegeta spotted a Saiyan he flew down and greeted him.

""Where is Nappa?"" Vegeta commanded not letting his feet hit the ground.

""Prince I believe I saw him go in the middle shop."" The spiky haired Saiyan pointed the middle shop.

""I want you to gather everyone and go back to the ship. Wait for my orders there.""

""Sir!"" The tall skinny solider blasted off into the distance.

As Vegeta stepped to the strip there was a bar, an eatery, and seven different sex shops to wet any appetite. Vegeta stepped into the middle shop and was hit with the dark smell of lust. This was worst than any shop on Kabbagi or anywhere he'd drag Nappa out of before. This was the raw sweat and heat Nappa radiated squared. The walls dried in a dark red color against flush peach curtains covering the rooms. Here were loud grunting, screaming, and moaning from the back of the hall. Vegeta passed the receptionist, down the stairs, to the end of the hall. He opened the curtain to his left and did not look into the room.

""Let's go."" Vegeta couldn't help but look after he heard the giggles of several different women, four to be exact. Nappa peeled away from a blond and pulled her off the rugged floor.

""Vegeta! Can I bring this one along?"" Nappa pleaded as he pulled his bodysuit back on and stretched the armor over his head.

""No! Let's go."" Nappa nodded his head and then promised the girls that he was going to come get them so that they could live together. Vegeta rolled his eyes at Nappa's lies, he told every woman he's had sex with that he was coming back to get them. The pair of Saiyans blasted off to the ship.

""Nappa where is my money?""

""Well Vegeta I gave it to that kid. I don't know his name.""

""Nappa?!""

""Prince, listen better him than some whore. Zar paid the commission for every girl and then your cut. Then Shree wanted to see the planet before we sold it to him.""

""What did I tell you?""

""Calm down my Prince. He want to see the planet first I persuaded him to pay now and he opt for the latter.""

""You killed him didn't you?""

""Only his Pride."" Nappa smiled. They landed and his crew was already there at the ship.

They entered the ship and lined up against the wall. ""We are going to travel across this quadrant to Icion and pick up Frieza."" As Vegeta was going to enter the room for the control booth he heard a snicker from one of his men. ""Is there anything that you'd like to share you low class ingrate?""

""Where is that woman I haven't seen her for days tell me was she that fragile?"" This Saiyan was a bit older and heavier than Vegeta. The two were the same in height and the same in blood and he let one get away with mocking him he wasn't going to let this one get away with it.

""Die!"" Vegeta put his raging hand on the Saiyan's skull and started squeezing until his fingers touched. ""Anyone else asks about that woman will die. Now all of you get out of this debacle and clean this shit up. You! Come with me."" Vegeta pointed to the youngest Saiyan on the mission to follow him in to the control booth.

* * *

'Train harder.' The whole thought of Krebs suggesting that he trained harder was maddening. Wasn't he the strongest of all the Saiyans? There was something stronger than him that was going to come to this upcoming war? She should have spat in his face instead and said he was weak but she didn't. 'Train harder.' He was the one that used to live and breathe only to train. His will for find more strength had diminished once he learned he could live for eternity. The Prince thought hard to himself as the crew walked the short distance from the ship to the gray castle. What Vegeta didn't keep in mind was the blizzard winds this planet was known for pounding on their bodies.

""Vegeta it is so cold. When they said the Northern Quadrant had one of the coldest planets, I didn't think that it'd be this cold. It's so cold I fell me penis hiding inside my body."" Nappa held his arms around his body as did the others in the group. The wind whipped around and the closer they got the visibility became more clear.

""Nappa quit this foolishness. I don't want to think about your genitals hiding anywhere."" They were close to the gaudy stairs and the guard gargoyle that protected the foot of the stairs. This life form was tall and his head stretched almost to his back. His feet and tail were hidden in the snow. And icicles hung from his crossed arms.

""How can he live and rule from this planet? There is so much of this white stuff that I can puke and it's a waste of energy to power-up. Why couldn't Frieza come to Vegeta unescorted?""

""We were in the neighborhood and he needs a ride. It's called being nice, the earth girl taught me it. You should try it Nappa.""

""I would like to try it."" Nappa said smirking climbing the stairs with Vegeta.

""Excuse me?""

""Being nice; Vegeta I'd love to try it."" Nappa opened the set of silver doors and waited for Vegeta to pass through the threshold. There he was waiting for them at the top his gallery, Frieza. The fearless Prince strutted to the stair and looked up through the Lord of the Quadrant and the stakeholder in his kingship.

""Ah! Isn't lovely to see my dear Prince of Saiyans and his underlings? How nice for us to gather once again."" Nappa closed the door and immediately the Saiyans noticed the difference in the temperature.

""Lord Frieza are you ready?"" Brussill asked with his face healing over nicely.

""Yes I'm ready for the change in scenery. Ice is only beautiful in seasons."" Frieza was almost half way down the stairs this was the first time Vegeta seen this creature use his feet. Usually Frieza was in his hovercraft.

""The Lord of Icijins hates ice, Vegeta."" Nappa leaned forward hoping the Ice Lord didn't hear him. Vegeta only rolled his eyes in response and was ready to leave the wretched cold.

""So why are we going to have this large meeting for? Are you taking over as King?""

""Not in the least Frieza, but a companion."" Vegeta shot at him he could never take away his father's crown when he was still healthy.

""Companion? For you but Vegeta you're so young. You need to sow your royal oats. Take in a few whores and mistresses. Make children around the universe I hear that is quite popular with you Saiyans. You all love your fun."" They were walking out the doors into the blistering cold. Frieza seemed unaffected by the temperate change from the warm castle to this snowstorm.

""Usually Saiyans keep to the same mate."" Vegeta added on last tag.

When they boarded the ship Frieza automatically took to Vegeta's large room. He looked at the well made bed, the polished metal floors and walls; he could taste lastly the scent of a woman. ""Is your father...is he in approval of your search? I remember the last girl they brought to you. Such a pity, eh, she wasn't to your specifications. What is a girl got to do?""

""I've found her.""

""Really?"" Surprise took over his face. He was almost smiling the he quickly shrugged his shoulders. ""So what do you need me for?""

""You know as well as I that all party members of the Dominion must approve on any decision war, territories, treaties, and new members admitted into the Upper Dominion."" Vegeta spat a line from the Arch to its author. Frieza dropped his smile and took a seat on Vegeta's bed.

""Voting, boring, and there is no reason the future King shouldn't be able to make his own choice when it comes to love."" He was trying to stoke at Vegeta's ego and this time Vegeta could see right through his manipulation.

""I do not love her."" Vegeta turned and looked over his shoulder to Frieza and instinctually Frieza didn't like this pose.

""She must be ugly and you got her pregnant. All men start to step up to the plate when something that extreme happens in a love life. Sorry you said you didn't love her. Well I'd like to see her for myself."" Frieza took in the air that rose out of the bed and smiled. If Vegeta didn't want he'd take her for himself.

End Chapter Nine: Stop Saying Die

Another Author's note, …Na'Janay why don't you get a beta? A beta for me? That would be wonderful...but I've had a beta, like 3 years ago with Ganstas' Eyes. It was amazing, at first. Then, I don't know... I sent her a chapter and she has not written back to this day. I don't know... I'm an okay storyteller, maybe... Just that I'm a little dyslexic (no lie.) Until I find someone that can deal with it then this story can only be enhanced to its full potential in short intervals. So let's get over my shortcomings I know I'm a terrible writer.

Thanks Loves. Sddsdfsfds thank you so much for the constructive criticism!

Much love to earlschibiangel for review almost all the time!

Thanking the lovely D4Chillin for just being D4!

LoveLove, Na'Janay

P.S Next two chapters in a soon as possible. September 6! My birthday leave some love! read and review


End file.
